Mind Gate
by Grace Jung
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, seorang mahasiswi biasa, bisa mengontrol pikiran Jung Yunho si Superstar? Lalu bagaimana dengan hatinya, bisakah dia mengontrolnya juga? Atau dia harus mendapatkannya sendiri? YunJae translate fic. CHAP 5 END! GENDERSWITCH.
1. Chapter 1

**Mind Gate**

**Author: **memoryRy

**Translator and Editor: **Me

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Humor(?)

**Warning: **Genderswitch! for uke

**Disclaimer: **Cerita ini bukan punya saya, tapi punya **memoryRy**, salah satu author di asianfanfics . com (hilangkan spasi). Alhamdulilah saya sudah dapat izin dari **memoryRy** untuk menerjemahkannya dan mengubah genrenya menjadi genderswitch. Sekali lagi cerita ini BUKAN PUNYA SAYA. Oke, sekian dan terimakasih.

Credit: memoryRy AFF

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seoul University, Cafetaria_

Jaejoong membuka majalahnya dengan cepat sampai dia berhenti pada halaman dimana terdapat _full image_ seorang _namja_ tampan bertubuh tegap dan _manly_ dalam sebuah _branded jeans._ Mata Jaejoong meredup sedih, jarinya menyentuh gambar itu lembut, dan bibir cherrynya mengerucut imut.

"Yunniee... _you look so sexy._ Seandainya aku bisa cukup pintar untuk masuk Fakultas Bisnis sepertimu, seandainya aku cukup _sexy_ untuk menjadi model sepertimu.. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di kampus yang membosankan ini dan di duniamu yang gemerlap itu. Hhhhh... _my baby.._"

"Aish, _yeoja_ ini... bicara pada majalah lagi?" Junsu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan mulai memakan _burger_ yang baru dibelinya. Jaejoong meliriknya sekilas dan menyadari kalau perutnya lapar. Dia meletakkan majalahnya di meja lalu ikut memakan _burger_nya.

"Kau tahu.. dia itu tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Jadi, seberapa seringpun kau memikirkannya dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau mencintainya hampir 6 tahun ini.. hmm, kenapa asin sekali, yacks!" Junsu berhenti mengunyah _burger_nya lalu dengan cepat meraih minumannya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba berjalan kearahnya dan berkata 'aku mencintaimu' dan membuatnya diam terpaku sambil menatapku dingin seperti yang dilakukannya minggu lalu pada _yeoja_ yang wajahnya mirip denganku itu."

"Ah, _yeoja_ itu? Yah, dia memang terlihat sepertimu, sedikit. Tapi tetap saja menurutku kau lebih cantik, manis, dan imut darinya. Kau tahu, begitu banyak _namja_ yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk memilikimu tapi mereka tidak berani mendekatimu karena sikap dinginmu itu, dan sekarang kau malah bilang kau takut dengan tatapan dingin Yunho? Kau aneh.."

"Hm, terimakasih atas analisismu, Su. Tapi aku tidak dingin seperti yang kau katakan barusan. Aku hanya.. pikiranku terlalu penuh untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa dekat dengan Yunho sehingga aku tidak begitu memperdulikan yang lain."

"Dan kau memakan waktu enam tahun untuk memikirkannya? _So slow,_ Jae... Aku bahkan bisa memikirkannya lebih cepat darimu."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

"_I'm not slow, okay..._ aku hanya tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Di SMA aku harus menyingkirkan beratus-ratus _yeoja_ yang mengejarnya, tentu saja itu sulit. Dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi penyanyi,_ dancer,_ model, dia seorang _superstar!_ Ditambah lagi fakultas kami berbeda. Jadi jauh lebih sulit sekarang."

"Lalu jika itu memang menjadi lebih sulit untukmu, kenapa kita makan disini? _Burger_ mereka asin," tanya Junsu kesal. Ya, fakultas mereka berada di bagian sayap timur kampus dan punya kafetaria sendiri. Tapi Jaejoong memaksa Junsu untuk makan di kafetaria milik Fakultas Bisnis yang berada di bagian sayap barat.

"Aku hanya mencoba keberuntunganku," jawab Jaejoong pendek.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sana, coba keberuntunganmu sekarang." Junsu menunjuk 2 _namja_ jangkung yang baru saja memasuki kafetaria, membuat semua orang –terutama _yeoja_ menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap pendatang baru itu intens.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak punya kesempatan. Kafetaria penuh dan kita masih punya dua kursi kosong. Ayo, Jae.."

Jaejoong memandang _namja_ berbaju hitam yang kini tengah membeli makanan itu dengan mata berbinar. Saat _namja_ itu tertawa karena kata-kata temannya ketika mengambil nasi dan daging panggang sebagai makan siangnya, Jaejoong ikut tersenyum. _Aku harap dia datang_ _kemari,_ batinnya.

"Jae, aku sudah memberitahumu kalau dia tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Cepat dia sedang mencari tempat sekarang. Cepat lambaikan tanganmu.." Junsu mencoba mengistruksi Jaejoong.

_Namja_ yang ternyata bernama Jung Yunho itu tengah mencari kursi kosong untuknya dan Changmin makan. Kemudian pandangannya terhenti pada seorang _yeoja_ cantik berambut hitam panjang yang tengah menatapnya. Didepannya terdapat dua kursi kosong.

"Ayo kesana, Changmin..." dia menunjuk kearah Jaejoong.

"_Oh,_ _shit!_ Dia benar-benar kemari!" bisik Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menyadari Yunho berjalan kearahnya.

"Woah... dia bisa membaca pikiranmu sekarang? _Unbelievable..._" Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi belum sampai setengah jalan, seseorang memanggil Yunho begitu teman-temanya selesai makan dan bersiap pergi.

"Ah, Rain _hyung..._ gomawo." Yunho dan Changmin beralih menghampiri meja senior mereka. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kecewa.

"Ah, dia masih tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu," komentar Junsu. "Ayo pergi cari makanan lagi, aku lapar.."

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap disini sampai dia pergi. Ini hari keberuntunganku untuk melihatnya langsung. Dia kan jarang masuk kampus."

Junsu mendesah lalu beranjak pergi mencari makanan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seoul University, Phsycodiagnostic Class_

Jaejoong baru saja kembali dari makan siangnya ketika Junsu sudah menyiapkan buku untuk mata kuliah mereka selanjutnya. Ruang kelas yang ribut berangsur tenang begitu pintu terbuka. Mereka menatap dosen baru mereka aneh. Seorang _namja_ berkulit putih, mengenakan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih dan sebuah polo _shirt_ berwarna pink ditambah dengan sebuah jas dokter. Penampilan yang aneh.

"Halo semuanya! Park Yoochun _imnida,_ dosen baru kalian untuk _subject_ ini. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama satu semester ke depan," _namja_ itu berkata dengan senyum lebarnya dan matanya yang menyipit di balik kacamatanya.

"Nah, sebelum kita mulai ke topik pertama kita, _let's play a game!_ Kalian akan bertanya pada teman di sebelah kalian, 'bagaimana jika kau melakukan sesuatu' dan teman kalian akan menjawabnya lalu melanjutkan pertanyaan pada teman di sebelahnya, begitu seterusnya sampai kembali ke penanya pertama. Dimulai dariku... Bagaimana jika aku memberimu otak sapi sebagai makan malammu?"

Seoarang _namja_ di pojok kiri belakang drop mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku akan memuntahkannya! Ewww..." _namja_ itu membuat ekspresi jijik.

"Bagus! Lanjutkan..." pinta Yoochun. Dia mengamati pertanyaan dan jawaban murid-muridnya dengan teliti seolah-olah tengah mengevaluasi mereka.

"Apa pertanyaanmu?" bisik Jaejoong karena Junsulah yang akan menanyainya nanti.

"Rahasia~"

Jaejoong mendengus.

"Bagaimana jika aku melihatmu telanjang?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang duduk di depan Junsu. Junsu mengerutkan keninganya.

"Tergantung siapa orangnya. Tapi berhubung itu kau, aku akan melempar _shuriken_ tepat ke matamu, dasar _pervert!_" seisi kelas tertawa mendengar jawaban Junsu. Yoochun tersenyum melihat _yeoja_ imut itu menempeleng kepala temannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberitahumu kalau aku mencintai Yunho?" tanya Junsu setelah jeda cukup lama pada Jaejoong.

"_Oh, shit!_ Kau tidak serius kan?" mata Jaejoong melebar.

"Tentu saja tidak! Jawab saja.."

"Uhm oke.. hmm, aku akan mengatakan padamu kalau aku lebih mencintainya dibanding kau jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah, tapiiii... aku akan mencarikanmu _namja_ _sexy_ yang lain." Mendengar jawaban itu seisi kelas menjadi riuh.

"Kau baru saja mengakuinya di depan umum," Junsu terkekeh senang. Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya, sadar akan tindakannya barusan.

"Tenang, tenang! Kim Jaejoong... _please continue the question._" Yoochun mencoba mengendalikan kelas agar tenang.

"Oh uh.. umm.. ba-bagaimana jika aku mencuri sesuatu darimu?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"Kau sudah mencuri hatiku. _So it's fine..._" jawab _namja_ di sebelah Jaejoong gombal, membuat kelas kembali ricuh. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memerah. Yoochun yang melihat itu langsung mendapat ide.

Setelah kelas selesai, Yoochun memberitahu Jaejoong dan Junsu untuk tetap di kelas. Dia lalu berdiri di depan mereka sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

"Aku punya sebuah lab kecil disamping lapangan bola dan sekarang aku sedang melakukan sebuah proyek. Aku butuh asisten."

Jaejoong dan Junsu berpandangan satu sama lain lalu menatap Yoochun dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya, benar.. Aku mengundang kalian ke labku dan membantuku disana sebagai asistenku. Akan kubayar.."

Keduanya mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seoul University, Park's Lab_

Jaejoong dan Junsu terkagum-kagum dengan taman bunga kecil yang menyambut mereka sebelum mengikuti dosen mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan kecil bercat putih. Di dalamnya penuh dengan rak buku yang berisi buku-buku tua dan sebuah meja stainless besar dengan benda-benda aneh serta cairan-cairan kimia di atasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Junsu penasaran sambil menunjuk meja.

"Oh, aku sedang bekerja membuat sebuah _mind gate _atau bisa disebut 'gerbang pikiran'."

Baik Jaejoong maupun Junsu sama-sama menatap Yoochun _blank._

"Silahkan duduk dulu, sebelum aku menjelaskan tentang proyekku," pinta Yoochun seraya menuntun asisten barunya ke sepasang sofa panjang berwarna cokelat tua dengan meja kayu di dekat jendela yang menghadap tepat ke lapangan sepak bola.

Jaejoong duduk di dekat jendela diikuti Junsu, sementara Yoochun memilih duduk di seberang mereka.

"_So,_ _basic_ dari proyekku adalah _combining, math, phycis, and phsycologi human._ Aku percaya bahwa otak manusia adalah kekuatan yang paling kompleks dan misterius yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Jika.. hanya jika, kita dapat memecahkan misteri dan komplektisitas otak, aku yakin kita bisa menguak rahasia Tuhan. Apa kalian ingin minum kopi atau teh?"

Jaejoong dan Junsu mengerjapkan mata mereka berkali-kali mencoba menyerap semua informasi yang mereka dengar dan berhenti untuk memilih pertanyaan tentang kopi dan teh.

"Sepertinya kami ingin teh," ujar Junsu. Yoochun mengangguk lalu berdiri. "Dan jika kau punya _chamomille_ itu akan lebih bagus," tambah Junsu. Yoochun mengacungkan jempolnya lalu beranjak pergi membuat pesanan mereka.

"Dia gila, Su.. menguak rahasia Tuhan? Kau pasti sedang bercanda.." bisik Jaejoong.

"Aish, _it's okay._ Yang penting kita dibayar. Lagipula wajahnya lumayan dan tidak membuat kita cepat bosan."

"Yah, itu hanya kau yang menganggapnya menarik. Aish, seharusnya aku menolak ini. Maksudku sekarang aku bisa sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, melewati rumah Yunho, dan mencoba keberuntunganku lagi hari ini jika siapa tahu dia pulang ketika aku disana."

"Kau dan kegiatan stalkingmu itu tidak berguna. Akan lebih menyenangkan disini, lebih baik daripada terus mendorongmu yang tetap saja pengecut."

"Ap-"

"Siapa yang pengecut?" tanya Yoochun sekembalinya dia dengan nampan berisi teko teh dan dua gelas kecil dengan motif kucing.

"Jaejoong," jawab Junsu jujur.

_"No! I'm not!"_

_"Yes, you are.."_

Yoochun terkekeh. "Oke, stop! Minum teh kalian sebelum dingin."

Jaejoong dan Junsu meminum teh mereka dengan senang hati karena mereka mereka memang haus. Yoochun kembali melanjutkan teorinya.

"Jadi, bersama almarhum temanku, aku membuat konsep _mind gate_ ini untuk menggali lebih dalam tentang _physic quantum_ dan memasangnya pada sebuah benda alami. Sebuah _Gem._ Permata."

"Tunggu sebentar Mr. Park, maksudmu kau bekerja dengan hantu?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Bukaan.. aku bekerja dengan temanku, Oguri untuk membuat proyek _mind gate_ ini tapi kemudian dia meninggal."

"Dia meninggal karena proyek ini?" tanya Junsu makin bingung.

"Tidak, tidak. Dia meninggal karena memang sudah waktunya dia meninggal. Maksudku yang namanya manusia pasti mati kan."

"Oh, _arraseo.._ Lalu bagaimana dengan permatanya?"

"Jadi kami mendapatkan _gem_ atau permata ini dari pegunungan di India, karena temperatur disana sangat sempurna untuk menciptakan sebuah energi. Kemudian aku dan Oguri menggabungkannya dengan sebuah reaksi kimia dan elemen komputer, dan-"

_"Oh, shit!"_ seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yoochun dan Junsu menoleh kearahnya cepat. Jaejoong mengginggit bibir bawahnya, merasa dia telah mengganggu.

"_M-mian_.. aku baru sadar kalau aku bisa melihat tim sepak bola kita bermain disini." Jaejoong menunjuk keluar jendela yang menampilkan para pemain tim sepak bola memasuki lapangan untuk latihan.

"Yah, memang. Aku sudah memberitahumu tadi," ujar Yoochun.

"_Ne,_ tapi, tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau kita bisa melihat..." Jaejoong berhenti.

"Apa Jae? Kau tidak tahu jika kita bisa melihat Yunho dari sini?" Junsu menyuarakan pikiran Jaejoong. Jaejoong merona.

"Oh, _namja_ yang kau cintai itu?" tanya Yoochun meyakinkan, senyum nakal menghiasi wajahnya. "Sebenarnya disana ada pintu belakang, jadi kau bisa pergi ke lapangan dan melihat mereka latihan SETIAP HARI."

_"Jeongmal?"_ Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Yoochun mengangguk. "Oke, kalau begitu apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai asistenmu?"

Junsu memutar bola matanya mendengar antusiasme mendadak sahabatnya.

"Bagus. Ikuti aku, aku akan memperlihatkan kalian berdua sesuatu." Yoochun berdiri dan mulai berjalan diikuti kedua asistennya.

Dia memperlihatkan sebuah permata berwarna _baby blue_ yang terletak di dalam air yang berpendar warni-warni di sebuah piring kecil, membuat refleksi warna pelangi pada gelas kotak yang menutupinya.

"Ini yang kami sebut dengan _mind gate gems_ atau permata _mind gate._ Tapi ini masih belum bekerja dengan sempurna. Sesuatu yang aku dan Oguri belum temukan adalah bagaimana caranya _mind gate_ digunakan oleh manusia," jelas Yoochun.

"Maksudku, kami pernah mencobanya pada seekor hamster.. yah, itu hewan biasa yang digunakan sebagai objek pada film-film sains, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menggunakannya juga. Kami memasang _gem_ pada sebuah kalung kecil dan kemudian hamsternya hilang dalam satu kedipan mata ketika kami memasang kalung _gem_ itu di lehernya. Aku yakin jika dia berteleportasi, tapi aku tidak tau kemana. Dia tidak kembali sampai sekarang. Jadi kami membuat yang baru menggunakan _gem_ terakhir lalu kami berdua memakainya, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi."

Junsu mendengarkan seksama tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoochun sementara Jaejoong masih sibuk memikirkan Yunho dan latihan sepak bolanya.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" tanya Junsu.

"Hmm, aku ingin kau memakainya. Aku akan mengecek perubahan tubuhmu setiap hari dan beritahu aku jika sesuatu terjadi. Tapi aku dan Oguri sangat yakin kami sudah memasukkan semua teori _physic quantum._"

"Oke, aku akan memakainya." Junsu mengangguk yakin.

Yoochun tersenyum lebar. _"Jeongmal?"_

"_Ne..._ Jae! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita akan membantunya kan?" Junsu memukul lengan Jaejoong membuat _yeoja_ itu terlonjak kaget.

"_Mwo!_ Oh, _ne, ne_ aku akan membantu! Pasti!"

"_Gomawo,_ sekarang aku akan menyiapkannya sebelum kau pakai dan kau bisa pergi lewat pintu belakang melihat cintamu sambil menungguku, oke?" Yoochun terkekeh melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah.

"Aku akan membantumu. Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho sendiri tapi dia yang akan memakai _gem_ itu pertama kali." Junsu mendorong Jaejoong keluar.

"Heyyy... Suuu... Mr. Parkk..." Jaejoong memanggil mereka sementara mereka mengambil _gem_ itu dan pergi ke ruangan lain. Jaejoong mendesah tapi perlahan tersenyum seraya berjalan ke pintu belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seoul University, Soccer Field_

Disana sudah terdengar teriakan histeris para _yeoja_ di pinggir lapangan. Jaejoong berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon dan menikmati pemandangan Yunho-nya yang berlari kesana-kemari dengan keringat di tubuhnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat _sexy._

Peluit berbunyi tanda istirahat. Yunho melihat ke arah kerumunan lalu tersenyum, membuat para _yeoja_ langsung histeris. Jaejoong yang merasa telinganya sakit dengan teriakan mereka hanya bisa menutupi kedua telinganya lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke lab.

Mata Yunho menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang tengah berlari ke arah lab.

"Changmin-ah, lihat.." Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong dan di sebelahnya, Changmin mengikuti arah pandangannya. "Dia adalah _yeoja_ yang tadi di kafe."

"Hmm, aku tidak ingat.."

"Sebelum kita duduk dengan Rain _hyung,_ aku berencana untuk duduk dengannya."

"Oke, lalu ada apa dengannya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dia hanya.. cantik kupikir. Tapi aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk melihatnya dari dekat."

"Oke, lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Yunho menatap Changmin mendengar nada bicaranya yang sarkastik. _"Nothing Min,_ _nothing.."_

"Oke,_ great..._" Changmin melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seoul University, Park's Lab_

Jaejoong menatap kalung emas putih dengan _gem_ berwarna _baby blue aqua_ sebagai bandulnya di tangan Junsu. _Cantik,_ pikirnya. Tapi kemudian dia menatap Yoochun _blank._

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Maksudku apa itu bekerja?" tanyanya. Yoochun mengernyit sementara Junsu memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa Jae. Cukup memakainya dan Mr. Park akan memeriksa tubuhmu besok._ Please_ Jae.. jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dan berbicara dalam pikiranmu. Kau selalu melamun," jelas Junsu kesal.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Aku tidak melamun."

"Yeah, teruslah mengelak. Pakai ini sekarang." Junsu memasangkan kalungnya pada leher Jaejoong.

"Apa kau percaya ini akan bekerja?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memainkan _gem_ di lehernya.

"Aku percaya pada sains Jaejoong dan otak manusia adalah sains," jawab Yoochun percaya diri.

"_Ne,_ itu pasti bekerja," tambah Junsu. Jaejoong menatap bergantian dua manusia di hadapannya sebelum mendesah pasrah.

"Jangan lupa jika kau merasakan sesuatu berubah pada tubuhmu atau jika sesuatu terjadi, laporkan padaku besok dan aku akan memeriksa tubuhmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah gerbang kayu cokelat menutupi sebuah rumah besar bergaya modern-tradisional. Taman bunga cantik mengelilingi halamannya, membuat rumah itu terlihat semakin bagus.

Jaejoong memandang rumah itu dari seberang jalan. Melihat pada balkon lantai dua yang masih tertutup. Dia ingat pemandangan dibalik pintu kaca yang tertutup itu. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Yunho didatangi oleh sebuah program _reality show_ _TV_ yang memintanya untuk memperlihatkan kamarnya tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Dia mempunyai ranjang lembut besar yang berantakan dengan _bedcover _berwarna biru tua. Sungguh Jaejoong selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berbaring disana dan mencium aroma maskulin Yunho.

Puff!

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa tanah dibawahnya hilang dan dia menapaki udara kosong.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"_ Jaejoong menutup matanya saat dia merasa tubuhnya jatuh ke sesuatu yang tak berdasar. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia merasakan tubuhnya mendarat di atas sesuatu yang lembut dengan sedikit memantul.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya dan tersadar jika dia jatuh ke sebuah kasur. Jaejoong duduk lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Ranjang, meja tulis, meja komputer, pintu toilet, pintu kaca, dan macam-macam benda lain yang terlihat familiar di matanya.

_"Oh. My. God."_ sebuah memori berputar di otak Jaejoong. "Ini kamar Yunho..." ucapnya lirih. Dengan segera Jaejoong bangkit lalu memeriksa meja tulis dimana terdapat foto Yunho bersama keluarganya. Dia lalu menuju balkon. Balkon yang sama dengan yang tadi dipandanginya. Dia kembali menatap ranjang tempatnya terjatuh tadi. Ranjang besar dan lembut dengan _bedcover_ biru tua.

"_It's really hissssssssssssssss!"_

Jaejoong melompat ke atas ranjang, menyerukkan wajahnya pada bantal dan guling. _"Oh_ _god.. his smell.._ aromanya seperti angin musim dingin, aroma mint.." gumam Jaejoong menutup matanya sambil menghirup wangi tubuh Yunho yang tertinggal di kasur sebanyak-banyaknya.

Seakan tersadar dari sesuatu, Jaejoong menyentuh kalung di lehernya. "Ini bekerja.. teleportasi! Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Jaejoong duduk lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mencoba untuk mengingat semuanya.

"Aku membayangkan tempat ini dengan jelas di pikiranku... dan merasa sangat ingin berada disini... dan, dan..."

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan sebuah sosok dengan wajah yang tak asing masuk, berdiri di depan Jaejoong. Keduanya kaget dan saling menatap dengan mata membulat.

_"Oh, shit."_

_"Nuguya?"_ tanya Yunho cepat.

"Kim Jaejoong," jawab Jaejoong tak kalah cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-aku..." Jaejoong terdiam. "_Well,_ aku hanya menumpang ke toiletmu. _Gomawo,_" Jaejoong membungkuk dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Yunho secepat mungkin. Jaejoong berlari menuruni tangga dan berhenti ketika melihat adik perempuan Yunho dan ayah Yunho yang terpaku melihatnya.

"Selamat siang," Jaejoong membungkuk dan keduanya balas membungkuk. "Maaf, bisa tolong tunjukkan pintu keluar?" tanya Jaejoong terburu-buru. Adik Yunho menunjuk sebuah pintu tak jauh di belakangnya sementara matanya terus menatap Jaejoong _shock._

_"Gomawo,"_ sekali lagi Jaejoong membungkuk lalu bergegas ke pintu keluar, membukanya, dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Apa dia _yeojachingu_ Yunho?" tanya ayah Yunho.

"Sepertinya begitu.."

"Lalu kenapa dia ada disini? Kita semua kan baru sampai."

Adik Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya.

Sementara itu, Yunho tengah mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja tejadi. "Toilet? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mind Gate**

**Author: **memoryRy

**Translator and Editor: **Me

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Humor(?)

**Warning: **Genderswitch! for uke

**Disclaimer: **Cerita ini bukan punya saya, tapi punya **memoryRy**, salah satu author di asianfanfics . com (hilangkan spasi). Alhamdulilah saya sudah mendapat izin dari **memoryRy** untuk menerjemahkannya dan mengubah genrenya menjadi genderswitch. Sekali lagi cerita ini BUKAN PUNYA SAYA. Oke, sekian dan terimakasih.

Credit: memoryRy AFF

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mwo?_ Aku tidak menyembunyikan siapapun di kamarku!" Yunho menyangkal tuduhan ayahnya.

"Tapi, kenapa dia keluar dari kamarmu setelah kau pergi ke sana?" kekeuh Mr. Jung.

"_Appa,_ percayalah.. aku tidak tahu dia datang darimana. Aku tidak akan berani berbohong padamu."

Jihye, adik perempuan Yunho mulai angkat suara. "Mmm.. apa kalian.. tidak berpikir kalau dia hantu?"

"Oh, berhenti berkata hal-hal konyol! Yunho, jika kau ingin membawa seorang gadis setidaknya perkenalkan dulu pada kami," kata Mr. Jung sebelum berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada dekat dengan ruang tamu.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang masih berlari kencang mulai kehabisan nafas. Perlahan dia melambatkan larinya hingga menjadi berjalan.

"_Aigo,_ sepertinya aku kena karma sampai hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Hhh.. aku harus kembali ke lab.. hhhh tapi aku capek..hhh..." kemudian Jaejoong memjamkan matanya, membayangkan sebuah sofa panjang cokelat di dalam lab dan keinginannya untuk berada disana.

Puff!

Sekali lagi, dia merasa jatuh ke sesuatu yang tak berdasar.

Puff!

Dia mendarat di sebuah sofa dan langsung menerima dua suara teriakan dari sofa di seberangnya. Jaejoong duduk dengan cepat lalu menatap Yoochun dan Junsu yang tampak _shock._

"Tenang _guys,_ ini aku!" Jaejoong berhenti, menatap Junsu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah tadi kita berpisah di halte bus?"

"Oh! Aku, aku kembali kesini lagi... ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.." Junsu tergagap saat Jaejoong menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Oke, tapi apa yang kau lakukan di pangkuan Mr. Park..?"

Junsu terlonjak dan langsung melompat saat tersadar dia duduk di pangkuan Yoochun. Sedangkan Yoochun masih membatu melihat Jaejoong.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah! Mr. Park aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu! Ini bekerja! _Gem_ ini bekerja! Aku berteleportasi dua kali!" jelas Jaejoong antusias. Seperti yang Junsu duga, Jaejoong sangat mudah teralihkan perhatiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Oppa,_ bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jihye sembari mengenyakkan diri di sofa dengan Yunho mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Aku, aku tidak yakin.. aku melihatnya duduk di kafe hari ini, menatapku dengan matanya yang besar.. dan, dan.. aku juga melihatnya saat latihan, dia berdiri sendirian di bawah pohon lalu berlari ke sebuah bangunan kecil yang kutahu adalah bekas lab.." Yunho berhenti. "_Oh my god.. _jangan-jangan..?"

"_Ne,_ aku pikir dia hantu dari lab itu _oppa,_ dan kelihatannya dia mengikutimu.."

"_Andweeeee,_ apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Yunho berteriak panik.

"Rileks _oppa.._ kau hanya perlu bertanya padanya, apa yang dia inginkan darimu, saat dia menampakkan dirinya lagi."

"Tapi..." Yunho tampak berpikir.

"Tapi apa _oppa,_ kau takut?"

"Aniii, dia terlalu cantik dan _cute_ untuk ditakuti. Aku hanya, aku baru sadar kenapa Changmin terlihat dingin tadi. Kemungkinan dia sudah tahu.. dia kan bisa melihat hal-hal mistis."

"Kalau begitu telepon dia sekarang!"

Yunho mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan memanggil Changmin.

_"Yeoboseo hyung?"_

"Min, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.." mulai Yunho.

_"Apa?"_

"Apa kau tahu_ yeoja_ yang aku tunjukkan padamu saat latihan tadi adalah hantu?"

_"Apa?"_

"_Yeoja_ cantik tadi, ingat? Yang rambutnya hitam panjang, bibir merah.."

_"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia hantu."_

"Tapi kau bersikap dingin padaku tadi."

_"Oh.. itu karena tadi Kyuhyun noona meneriakkan namamu."_

"..."

_"Hyung, aku tahu diam-diam kau sedang tertawa sekarang. Berhenti atau aku tidak akan bicara lagi padamu."_

"Bwahahahahaa..." Yunho menghentikan tawanya. "_Oh my god, I'm sorry Min.._ aku tidak bermaksud menertawakan perasaanmu, tapi serius.. _noona_ gila itu? Dia bahkan pernah memukul wajahmu!"

"..."

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya gara-gara dia memukulmu? Dasar _physco!_"

_"Diam hyung. Ingat untuk apa kau memanggilku."_

"Oh ya aku lupa.. Oke, aku hanya ingin tahu _yeoja_ yang kulihat tadi itu hantu atau bukan."

_"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa membedakannya karena dia terlihat normal di mataku."_

"Tapi, dia datang ke kamarku yang terkunci entah darimana!" Yunho mulai menceritakan kejadiaan tadi pada Changmin yang hanya mengangguk-angguk di seberang sana.

_"Kalau seperti itu ceritanya, bisa jadi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku hanya menutup mataku dan membayangkan suatu tempat lalu puff! Aku berpindah tempat! Rasanya seperti jatuh pada kegelapan yang tak berujung dan, dan.. aku merasa melayang.. dan.." Jaejoong melanjutkan ceritanya dengan antusias sementara Junsu mendengarkannya seksama dan Yoochun memeriksa _gem_ di tangannya penasaran.

"Warnanya berubah.." lirih Yoochun. Junsu menatapnya lalu kembali beralih pada Jaejoong.

_"Jae,_ _stop it!_"

"...benar-benar gila dan- _wae, waeyo?_ Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ssshhh.." Junsu kembali menatap Yoochun. Jaejoong diam dan ikut memperhatikan Yoochun.

"Warna _gem_ ini berubah sedikit lebih gelap sekarang. Masih _baby blue.._ tapi lebih gelap.. aku harus memeriksanya."

"Apakah kau tidak perlu memeriksa tubuhku? Maksudku, aku baru saja memasuki dimensi lain," tanya Jaejoong.

Yoochun tersenyum mesum. "Kau ingin aku memeriksa tubuhmu?"

"Y-yah! Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Aish, pergi dan cek _gem_ itu Chun. Biar aku yang memeriksa Jaejoong." Junsu mendorong Yoochun agar pergi.

Kemudian Junsu meletakan termometer di mulut Jaejoong dan mulai mengecek tekanan darahnya.

"Bhisakhah khau memberithahuku, khenapa khau memanggil Mr. Phark 'Chunn'?" tanya Jaejoong tak jelas dikarenakan benda di mulutnya.

Junsu merona. "Aku dan dia sedang dalam hubungan 'itu'."

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan jika bertemu Jung Yunho lagi?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Junsu membuat mata Jaejoong membulat panik.

"_Ooohh my Gooood,_ aku tidaakkk tahuuuuu...! _Omo,_ _omo!_ Haruskah aku keluar dan bersembunyi di tengah hutan?!"

Junsu hanya mendesah mendengar kepanikan sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The next day in Seoul University_

Yunho berjalan di koridor kampus dengan Changmin disampingnya. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gedung Fakultas Psikologi untuk bertemu Yoochun.

"Apa kau yakin dia pemilik lab itu?" tanya Yunho untuk ketiga kalinya, hanya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mereka tidak salah.

"Tentu saja _hyung._ Aku bertanya pada sumber yang dapat dipercaya."

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah berbicara tentang _mind gate._

"Kenapa benda ini tidak bekerja padaku?" tanya Junsu kesal pada _gem_ ditangannya.

"Aku pikir karena fokusmu tidak sekuat Jaejoong.." jawab Yoochun agak ragu.

"Kau benar, tentu saja Jaejoong fokus.. fokus memikirkan cara untuk bisa dekat dengan _namja_ bernama Jung Yunho."

"Hey, kalau begitu dia kekuatanku." Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Stop it._ Tapi Jae, kau sudah membuktikan salah satu teoriku. Kita perlu menyelidiki lebih dalam lagi. Oke, pertama, _mind gate_ ini bisa menembus waktu dan ruang dimensi yang sudah kau buktikan dengan teleportasi. Kedua, benda ini bisa mengontrol otak manusia seperti kau bisa mengontrol perkataan dan tindakan seseorang, tapi ini bukan hipnotis.. karena orang itu akan mengingat semua yang dikatakan dan dilakukannya."

_"It sound amazing..."_ ujar Jaejoong takjub.

"Yeah! Ayo kita coba Jae!" Junsu ikut antusias dan membantu Jaejoong memakai kalung _gem_ itu lagi.

"Tapi, dengar..." Yoochun menatap keduanya dengan wajah misterius. "Aku tahu objekmu adalah Jung Yunho. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu teoriku yang lain. Kau bisa mengontrol pikirannya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Kau berhadapan dengan sains, bukan emosi."

Jaejoong dan Junsu sama-sama terdiam di tempat. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk."

Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya dengan baju kerja warna abu-abunya melangkah masuk.

"Ada dua orang mahasiswa dari Fakultas Bisnis mencari anda Profesor Park." Kata _yeoja_ itu.

"Siapa?"

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum lebar. "_Superstar_-ah maaf, maksudku Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin," jawabnya diikuti kemudian teriakan panik dari Jaejoong yang mulai berjalan cepat ke setiap sudut kantor kecil itu.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Junsu aneh melihat kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Aku harus bersembunyi! Dimana saja!" Jaejoong berseru dibalik sebuah kursi kecil yang tentunya tidak bisa sempurna menutupi tubuhnya.

"Oke, Mrs. Tae, biar nanti aku yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk." Mrs. Tae mengangguk dan menatap aneh Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa kau harus bersembunyi darinya? Kau bahkan sudah memberitahukannya namamu." Junsu menarik Jaejoong dari balik kursi.

"Aish, karena aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tentang kejadian kemarin! Setelah aku menemukan alasan yang bagus, aku akan menemuinya sendiri."

"Kau bisa bersembunyi di bawah meja," saran Yoochun dan langsung menerima _deathglare_ dari Junsu.

_"Jeongmal gamsahamnidaaaa~"_ Jaejoong berlari ke arah meja dan bersembunyi di bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau membantunya? Dia harus sedikit berani!"

"_I will!_ Hanya saja sekarang aku belum siap!" seru Jaejoong dari bawah meja.

"Tidak apa-apa Su. Sekarang tolong panggilkan mereka untuk masuk." Yoochun tersenyum sedangkan Junsu mendengus.

"Tunggu, tunggu..." Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu, membuka tasnya, lalu menyerahkan ponselnya dan selembar gambar Yunho yang dia ambil dari majalah. "_Please,_ ambil fotonya untukku dan minta dia menandatangani ini."

_"Mwo?"_

_"Please Junsuuuu, I'm begging youuuu..."_ Jaejoong memohon dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Aish! Kau ini! benar-benar..." Junsu menerima ponsel dan gambar itu dengan kasar. Jaejoong tersenyum senang sebelum kembali menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah meja Yoochun. Junsu berjalan ke pintu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Jae, coba untuk tidak berpikir apapun..." bisik Yoochun dengan nada memperingati.

_"Wae?"_ Jaejoong balik berbisik.

"Karena kau sedang menggunakan _mind gate._"

Pintu terbuka. Dua _namja_ jangkung masuk diikuti Junsu. Mereka membungkuk pada Yoochun.

"_Good day handsome!_ Apa yang membawa kalian kesini?" tanya Yoochun dengan senyuman lebarnya. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya melihat_ namja_ aneh di depannya yang memakai kaos ungu, celana pendek putih, dan bando ungu yang memperlihatkan jidat lebarnya.

"Maaf profesor, jika kami mengganggu anda. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu," jawab Yunho berusaha tidak takjub dengan penampilan ajaib _namja_ di depannya.

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Aku harap aku bisa memberi jawaban yang kau butuhkan."

"Ehemm.. jadi, lab yang berada di dekat lapangan sepak bola adalah milik anda?"

"Ya, lab tua itu memang milikku!" Yoochun tetap tersenyum.

"Apa disana ada hantu perempuan bernama Kim Jaejoong..?"

_"Mwo?"_ Yoochun dan Junsu membuat tampang seperti orang bodoh. Jaejoong mengernyit. Hantu?

"Ah, maaf.. kedengarannya memang tidak masuk akal, tapi kemarin aku mengalami sesuatu yang aneh..." Yunho mulai menceritakan cerita yang sama dengan Jaejoong, hanya saja kali ini dari sudut pandangnya. "...dan aku percaya dia adalah hantu dari labmu."

"Bwahahahahahaha..." Junsu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya dan menerima tatapan kesal dari Yunho. _"Mi-mian..."_ Junsu mencoba menghentikan tawanya sementara Jaejoong menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Oke, pertama tidak ada yang namanya hantu di labku. _Yeoja_ yang kau lihat kemarin itu adalah salah satu asistenku, Kim Jaejoong. Dia adalah muridku dan dia masih hidup tentu saja. Kedua, apa kau ingin mencoba _cookies _ini Changmin?" Yoochun menyadari kalau sedari tadi Changmin menatap intens toples kecil berisi _cookies_ miliknya. Changmin mengangguk dan langsung membuka toples itu dengan wajah bahagia.

"Lalu kenapa aku melihatnya di kafetaria fakultasku?"

"Itu karena dia ingin bertemu seseorang disana. Hai, aku Junsu.." Junsu ikut nyambung.

"Bagaimana dengan dia yang berada di kamarku?" Yunho bertanya pada Junsu.

"Mungkin yang kemarin terjadi hanyalah mimpi," jawab Junsu yakin.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin kalau adik dan ayahku juga mendapat mimpi yang sama denganku. Dan aku yakin aku tidak sedang tertidur."

"Itu semua adalah hasil kerja pikiranmu Yunho. Kau tahu, terkadang otak manusia bisa membuat imajinasimu menjadi nyata lewat elemen alami yang mengirimkan sinyal. Seperti ini, kau terus memikirkan Jaejoong sampai otakmu mengirim sinyal elektronik kepada elemen udara di sekelilingmu dan akhirnya membuat sosok Jaejoong di depanmu," jelas Yoochun.

"Kau pasti gila," kata Yunho dingin.

"Kemudian beritahu aku, apa yang Jaejoong lakukan di kamarmu?"

Yunho mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu.. hhhh kurasa aku bisa menjadi gila berada disini.. maaf untuk mengganggu waktumu Mr. Park." Yunho berjalan keluar diikuti Changmin yang dengan berat hati meninggalkan toples _cookies_-nya yang hampir kosong.

Junsu hampir lupa tentang permintaan Jaejoong. Dia segera berlari keluar kantor mengejar Yunho.

"Yunho-ssi! Maaf... bolehkah aku mengambil fotomu?"

"Kau ingin berfoto denganku? Tentu saja."

"_Ani, ani._ Hanya fotomu.. dan tolong tanda tangani juga gambar ini."

Yunho mengangguk lalu memberikan sebuah pose _cool_ pada Junsu. Setelah mengambil beberapa foto, Junsu memberikan selembar kertas bergambar Yunho milik Jaejoong.

"Apa yang harus aku tulis?"

"Untuk Kim Jaejoong, jangan jadi pengecut, hadapi aku, _Love_ Jung Yunho." Junsu berkata terus terang. Yunho menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau ingin aku menulis itu?"

Junsu mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan memberikan ini untuk Kim Jaejoong?"

Junsu mengangguk lagi.

"Berhubung dia manusia, aku akan menambahkan nomor teleponku."

Junsu mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap tak mengerti Yunho yang masih asyik menulis. Setelah selesai dan berterimakasih, Junsu kembali ke kantor Yoochun hanya untuk menemukan Jaejoong yang berdiri dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa kau berhasil mendapatkannya?" tanyanya penuh harap. Junsu tersenyum dan Yoochun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat dua murid _childish-_nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Night at Myeongdong street_

Jaejoong tengah berjalan dengan Junsu untuk mencari makanan.

"Kau harus mentraktirku makanan yang enak..."

_"Ne, Junsu.. anything you want..."_ Jaejoong tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak membaca tulisan tangan Yunho.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan meneleponnya?"

_ "How can I dare to call him?"_

"_Oh,_ _come on!_ Jangan bilang kau hanya akan memandangi nomornya tanpa melakukan apapun? _I've done my best as your friend!_"

"Tapi, aku takut..."

"Aish! Aku dengar sendiri kalau dia dengan sengaja menambahkan nomornya. Itu artinya dia ingin kau menghubunginya!"

"Tapiiiii..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" segerombol _yeoja_ lewat dan mendorong Jaejoong dan Junsu yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Jaejoong melihat kerumunan tak jauh darinya sambil berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Junsu kesal.

"Sepertinya disana ada sebuah _reality show._"

"Hhhhh, lupakan itu! Aku lapar..."

"Tunggu!" Jaejoong berhenti ketika mendengar beberapa _yeoja_ meneriakkan nama yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Oh, tidak lagi..."

"Ayo!" Jaejoong menarik Junsu untuk lebih dekat dengan jalan yang dipenuhi orang itu.

Mereka melihat Yunho berdiri dengan beberapa artis lainnya dan bersiap untuk saling adu _street dance._ Jaejoong menatap takjub setiap gerakan Yunho. _Oh my God,_ seandainya saja Yunho menyadari keberadaannya lalu berjalan gentle ke arahnya layaknya seorang ksatria putih yang bersinar.

Orang-orang berteriak ketika Yunho jatuh dan tiba-tiba berdiri. Jaejoong menatapnya khawatir tapi sedetik kemudian matanya membulat saat Yunho balik menatapnya dan berjalan tepat ke arahnya.

"Jae! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Junsu berbisik.

_"Oh my God..."_

Dalam hitungan detik Yunho sudah berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong. Para _yeoja_ berteriak histeris sementara para security berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka. MC berulang kali memanggil Yunho tapi _namja_ itu mengabaikannya.

"Kau lagi."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jaejoong tergagap.

"Entahlah, kau yang menyuruhku."

"_Ne?_ Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ada suara di kepalaku yang menyuruhku untuk berjalan ke arahmu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu berbalik kabur. Lagi. Junsu mengikutinya sedangkan Yunho terdiam di tempatnya, membatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Phsycodiagnostic Class_

Jaejoong menatap kosong buku di depannya. Dia menutup wajah dengan satu tangannya seraya menyandarkan kepala ke meja. Menganggap penjelasan Yoochun di depan kelas sebagai lagu pengantar tidur.

"Berhenti melamun atau memikirkan hal-hal aneh lagi seperti semalam. Yang kau perlukan adalah menyibukkan diri."

"Aku bosan..."

"Kelas Chunnie tidak pernah membosankan," bela Junsu.

"Untukmu.." Jaejoong mendesah. Dia berpikir, andai saja...

BRAKK! Pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar dan disana berdiri Yunho dengan jaket kulit hitamnya dan kacamata hitam yang membuatnya terlihat _cool._ Para _yeoja_ di kelas menjerit histeris melihat sosoknya yang bak model.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho berseru seraya melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Jaejoong membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'o' sementara Junsu berbisik. "_Aigo_ Jae... jangan katakan ini yang sedari tadi kau lamunkan."

"_Excuse me,_ Mr. Jung. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kelasku?" tanya Yoochun dengan mata menyipit.

"Maaf profesor, tapi aku juga tidak tahu.. aku, aku sedang dalam sesi pemotretan di taman kota, tapi kemudian pikiranku menyuruhku untuk lari kemari dan menyerukan namanya."

"Kau berlari dari taman kota kesini? Itu sangat jauuhhh..." ujar Yoochun terkejut.

"_Ne..._ i-itu sebabnya.. aku.." Yunho merasakan kepalanya pusing dan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Sedetik kemudian dia terjatuh. Pingsan.

Seisi kelas menahan nafas, kaget. Yoochun berlari menghampiri Yunho dan memeriksa detak jantungnya. Kemudian dia menatap tajam Jaejoong.

_"Kim Jaejoong! You better got your ass here!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A Black Space_

"Gadis itu melakukannya lagi. Benar-benar mengganggu..."

Seorang _namja_ dengan _yukata_ hitam, melayang di udara kosong. Mata dinginnya perlahan terbuka. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah pedang samurai.

"Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari tempat ini dan memukul kepalanya.. dasar bocah bodoh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mind Gate**

**Author: **memoryRy

**Translator and Editor: **Me

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Shun Oguri (Hana Kimi)

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Humor(?)

**Warning: **Genderswitch! for uke

**Disclaimer: **Cerita ini bukan punya saya, tapi punya **memoryRy**, salah satu author di asianfanfics . com (hilangkan spasi). Alhamdulilah saya sudah dapat izin dari **memoryRy** untuk menerjemahkannya sekaligus mengubah genrenya menjadi genderswitch. Sekali lagi cerita ini BUKAN PUNYA SAYA. Oke, sekian dan terimakasih.

Credit: memoryRy AFF

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kegelapannya, samar-samar Yunho mendengar sebuah gumaman lirih dan juga isak tangis. Dia membuka matanya yang terasa berat, pandangannya blur. Dia lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar penglihatannya menjadi jelas.

"_Mianhae.._ aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud..hiks.." Jaejoong menunduk sambil menutup matanya, menangis di samping Yunho di klinik kampus. Yunho melihat betapa _cute_-nya Jaejoong di matanya. Dia mengelus pipi Jaejoong membuat _yeoja_ itu terkaget.

"Kau bangun! Aku akan memanggil perawat."

"_No, no, please stay..._ aku ingin bicara denganmu." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"A-aku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi Junsu sudah mengambil _gem_ itu dariku. Jadi, jadi aku tidak akan membuat masalah denganmu lagi."

Yunho duduk perlahan dengan kedua alis yang mengkerut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bisa dibilang aku sedang bereksperimen dengan otakmu. Tapi, tapi _mind gate_-nya sudah tidak ada sekarang. Aku tidak ingin memakainya lagi jika itu membuatmu seperti ini. Jadi kau akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang. _Jeongmal mianhae..._" Jaejoong berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Tunggu!" Yunho memanggilnya sebelum Jaejoong beranjak pergi. Jaejoong menoleh.

Yunho membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Aku, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi... bisakah kita memulainya dari awal? Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu..."

Jaejoong menunduk, berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajahnya yang _blushing._ "Namaku Kim-"

"Kim Jaejoong, ya aku tahu itu. Tapi yang aku inginkan adalah mungkin kita bisa pergi keluar bersama dan-"

"YUNHO!" seseorang menerobos masuk ke dalam klinik. Yunho mendesah begitu menyadari ternyata manajernya yang datang.

"_Are you nuts?_ Mereka marah sekarang! Apa yang salah denganmu tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu hah?"

"_Calm down..._ aku baik-baik saja. Aku lupa menyerahkan tugasku dan jika aku tidak menyerahkannya, aku tidak akan diluluskan oleh dosenku," bohong Yunho.

"_Gosh!_ Oke, bersiap-siaplah sekarang, kita kembali lagi kesana. Aku akan menjelaskannya pada mereka nanti." Yunho mengangguk lalu berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong.

_"We'll meet again soon..." _Yunho berkata sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah Jaejoong tambah memerah.

Kemudian Yunho berjalan keluar dengan manajernya. Jaejoong tersenyum senang seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke lab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Park's Lab_

Yoochun mendesah di kursi labnya di depan sebuah meja besi. Junsu yang berada di sebelahnya menatapya penasaran.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi Chun?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan adanya elemen fosfor disini yang bisa merubah warna _gem._ Sekarang biru gelap. Ini lebih gelap dari ketika pertama Jaejoong menggunakannya. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya..."

"Mungkin energi yang kau buat di _gem_ itu berkurang setiap Jaejoong menggunakannya?

Kemudian mereka mendengar pintu terbuka dan Jaejoong menampakkan wajah tersenyumnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Junsu dingin.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoochun sama dinginnya.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dan Yoochun bergantian. "Aish! Aku minta maaf oke. Aku tidak tahu jika kekuatannya bisa mencapai jarak jauh seperti itu.. dan dia baik-baik saja, bahkan sudah kembali bekerja. Aku tidak ingin menggunakan itu lagi. Aku akan diam seperti sebelumnya sampai kami bertemu lagi tanpa _mind gate_ itu."

"_Andwe,_ kau harus memakainya sekali lagi berhubung kami berdua tidak bisa membuatnya bekerja. Tapi kali ini, bukan tentang Yunho," pinta Yoochun.

"Tapi..."

"Dengarkan Jae..." Junsu memotongnya.

"_Arraseo,_ tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol pikiranku untuk berhenti membayangkan wajahnya dan-"

"Stop! Kau harus mengontrol pikiranmu!"

"Oke, _fine, fine..._ Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Yoochun menyerahkan kalung itu lagi pada Jaejoong. "Sekarang, kau bisa berteleportasi, mengontrol pikiran orang, dan sekarang bisakah kau menggerakkan benda? Sebagai contoh..." Yoochun meletakkan sebuah gelas di atas meja. "Coba gerakkan ini."

"_Mwo?_ Tapi bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat benda itu bergerak sendiri."

"Berdasarkan catatanku, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berpikir, membayangkan dan meminta," Junsu menjelaskan dengan tangannya memegang sebuah notes kecil.

"Bayangkan saja gelas ini ada di sudut meja. Ini adalah permainan pikiranmu," tambah Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap gelas di depannya, mencoba dengan keras membayangkan gelas itu bergerak ke sudut meja. Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat mereka bertiga terkejut. Gelas itu tidak bergerak tapi berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata ke sudut meja.

"Woah! Kau bisa membuatnya berteleportasi!" seru Yoochun kagum.

"_Omo.._ _unbelievable!_ Kau bisa membuat kita semua berteleportasi kalau begitu!"

"Tunggu.. tapi aku tidak tahu.. kenapa aku merasa sangat lemas.." Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya bersamaan dengan dirinya jatuh ke lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Jae!" Junsu dan Yoochun dengan cepat menghampiri jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan, Su.. lihat ini.." Yoochun tampak _surprise_ melihat _gem_ di leher Jaejoong. Dia menggenggamnya. Sekarang _gem_ itu berubah menjadi sebuah batu biasa seperti batu sungai. Bukan sebuah permata cantik lagi.

"Apakah.. apakah itu pertanda buruk?" tanya Junsu cemas.

_"I don't know..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A Black Space_

Jaejoong membuka matanya tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

"Junsu? Mr. Park?" panggil Jaejoong takut. "Kenapa disini gelap sekali?"

"Kim Jaejoong..." sebuah suara terdengar di antara kegelapan.

"Siapa itu?" Jaejoong melihat sekeliling hanya untuk menemukan kegelapan sejauh mata memandang.

"Aku Shun Oguri.. Kau bisa memanggilku Oguri."

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

"Oh, aku lupa untuk menyalakan lingkaran cahayaku.." usai berkata begitu, sebuah api putih melayang-layang di atas kepalanya, menyinari sosoknya.

Jaejoong langsung terlonjak melihat sosok di belakangnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti _shinigami!_ Apa aku sudah mati? Apa kau akan membunuhku?"

"Tentu saja bukan, idiot. Aku bukan _shinigami..._ dan kau tidak mati.. belum."

"Kalau begitu kau akan membunuhku dengan samurai di tanganmu."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membunuh siapapun. Samurai ini.. ini hanya aksesoris kupikir."

Jaejoong terdiam lalu kemudian tertawa keras. Oguri melayang mendekat membuat Jaejoong berhenti tertawa dan melangkah mundur.

"Jadi, jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Dengar, proyek _mind gate_ yang kubuat bersama Yoochun adalah hal yang terlarang." Jaejoong memutar kembali otaknya. Dia ingat sekarang, _namja_ di depannya ini adalah teman Yoochun.

"Oh! Kau almarhum teman Mr. Park!"

"Kau benar.."

"Tapi kau sudah mati. Orang yang sudah mati harusnya berada di neraka atau surga kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin.. terakhir kali aku membuka mataku sama sepertimu, bertemu orang yang mirip _shinagami_ lalu dia menceritakan semuanya padaku dan kemudian aku menjadi seperti dirinya sebelum dia menghilang."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu apa yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu. Saat aku menemukan sebuah buku tua dengan huruf kuno, aku dan Yoochun mencoba menerjemahkannya. Dari situlah kami menemukan rahasia _mind gate._ Mengikuti buku, kami mencari _gem_ di pegunungan India sesuai petunjuk buku. Ketika kami menemukannya, hanya ada sedikit _gem_ disana dan kami memutuskan untuk mengambil tiga. Setelah melalui berbagai eksperimen, kami mencobanya pada seekor hamster dan dia hilang. Akhirnya kami mencobanya pada tubuh kami sendiri, tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Suatu hari, saat Yoochun berada di kelas, aku membuat sebuah cincin dan memasang _gem_ itu sebagai mata cincin hanya untuk membuatku sibuk. Tapi kemudian, saat aku memakainya di jariku dan berbaring di sofa, membaca majalah, aku melihat gambar gunung fuji. Itu sangat indah menurutku dan tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat ingin berada disana. Ketika aku menutup mata..."

"Kau merasa jatuh ke sesuatu yang tak berujung..."

"Ya benar, dan aku menemukan diriku telah berada di puncak gunung fuji yang dingin. Aku _shock_ untuk beberapa saat tapi kemudian aku menutup mata dan kembali berteleport ke lab. Sesampainya di lab aku memeriksa buku itu dan mencoba banyak hal tanpa Yoochun ketahui. Sampai suatu hari, tanpa aku sadari _gem_ itu berubah menjadi batu dan aku tidak sadarkan diri. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku bertemu Goroo. Dia berkata bahwa aku telah mengganggu keseimbangan dimensi tiap aku menggunakan _gem_ karena itu bisa menghancurkan dinding dimensi yang seharusnya tidak boleh hancur. Dan setiap aku menggunakan _gem,_ Goroo akan mengambil energi dari _gem_ itu. Dia terus mengambilnya sampai_ gem_ berubah menjadi batu. Tapi, apa yang tidak bisa dihindari adalah dia tidak bisa mengambil energi _gem_ secara penuh karena ternyata sebagian telah mengendap di dalam tubuhku. Itu artinya aku punya beberapa energi baru, tapi berhubung itu masih asing di tubuhku, aku pingsan sepertimu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa meninggal?"

"Oh, itu bukanlah apa-apa. Aku meninggal karena tersengat ekor ikan pari ketika aku menyelam di Hawaii."

"Seperti Steve Irwin saat dia meninggal?" Jaejoong kagum.

"Yeah, tapi sangat disesalkan berhubung aku tidak terkenal sepertinya, kematianku hanya menjadi kematian biasa."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

"Karena.. energi di dalam tubuhku tidak mau keluar. Itu membawaku kembali ke sini dan bertemu Goroo. Dia mentransfer semua energinya padaku agar aku bisa menggantikannya sehingga arwahnya bisa pergi ke surga atau neraka."

"Jadi kau menggantikannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan dimensi?"

"Ya, dan pertemuan pertama kita adalah tanda bahwa kau telah memiliki energi di dalam tubuhmu."

"Jadi jika aku mati, aku akan menjadi sepertimu?"

Oguri mengangguk.

"_Andweeee..!_ Aku tidak mau menjadi sepertimu!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut dengan penantian panjang di kegelapan? Tenang, kau bisa masih bisa berteleport ke dunia."

"Bukan tentang itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi sepertimu karena kau itu mengerikan. Yunho tidak akan suka dengan hal-hal yang mengerikan, dia suka sesuatu yang _cute,_ Jusu bilang seperti itu..."

Oguri memutar bola matanya. "Bisakah kau memikirkan hal lain yang lebih penting daripada Yunho-mu itu?"

"_Ani,_ dia adalah hal terpenting di hidupku."

"Hhhh, _whatever._ Pertemuan kita hanya untuk membuatmu tahu apa yang akan kau temui saat kau mati nanti. Kembalilah ke kehidupanmu sekarang dan nikmati sebanyak mungkin selagi kau bisa. Sampai jumpa lagi." Api putih yang melayang di atas kepala Oguri perlahan menghilang.

"Tunggu!" dan api putih itu menyala lagi.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu caranya kembali.."

"Kau tahu bagaimana berteleportasi kan? Itu sama saja jika kau ingin meneleportasikan arwahmu."

_"Oh, I see... gomawo."_

Oguri memadamkan api putihnya lagi. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, membayangkan wajah Yunho, Junsu, orangtuanya, dan dia merasakan sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan di balik mata terpejamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hospital_

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, melihat terang di sekitarnya. Setelah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terlihat jelas kalau dia berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Dia melihat Yoochun tengah membaca koran di sofa dan Junsu yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Mr. Park?" Jaejoong merasa tenggorokannya kering dan dia terbatuk. Yoochun terkejut mendengar suaranya.

"Junsu bangun! Jaejoong sadar!" serunya. Junsu segera bangun dan melihat Jaejoong tengah menatapnya dari ranjangnya.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Jaeeeee!"

"Aku akan memanggil dokter dan orangtuanya!" ujar Yoochun lalu keluar ruangan.

Junsu berlari dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, membantunya minum dari botol dengan sedotan.

_"Gwenchana?"_ tanya Junsu cemas.

"_Gwenchana_ Su. Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Tiga hari."

_"Mwooo?"_

Junsu mengangguk.

"Aku mimpi aneh Su.. aku bertemu Oguri-san, teman Mr. Park yang sudah meninggal."

"Stop, kau tidak perlu menceritakan apapun. Kumohon istirahatlah, tubuhmu masih lemah. Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

Jaejoong melamun, mengingat kembali semua yang terjadi barusan ketika Oguri menceritakan segalanya. Sekarang, mengetahui takdirnya, apa yang dia perlukan?

"Aku tidak tahu Su..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

****Pendek iia? Maaf emang dari sananya udah mentok segini ._.v

Ga terasa udah chap 3, gomawo buat para reader yang udah berkenan membaca dan mereview ff ini. Maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu *bow*

Dan untuk chap depan kayaknya bakal full yunjae deh^^ so don't miss it okayyyy


	4. Chapter 4

**Mind Gate**

**Author: **memoryRy

**Translator and Editor: **Me

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Humor(?)

**Warning: **Genderswitch! for uke

**Disclaimer: **Cerita ini bukan punya saya, tapi punya **memoryRy**, salah satu author di asianfanfics . com (hilangkan spasi). Alhamdulilah saya sudah mendapat izin dari **memoryRy** untuk menerjemahkannya dan mengubah genrenya menjadi genderswitch. Sekali lagi cerita ini BUKAN PUNYA SAYA. Oke, sekian dan terimakasih.

Credit: memoryRy AFF

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berbaring di kasurnya, satu minggu berlalu sejak dia terbangun di rumah sakit. Saat dia tahu sebagian energi _mind gate_ sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dia selalu takut untuk memikirkan Yunho, takut itu akan mengganggu keseimbangan dimensi seperti yang dikatakan Oguri.

Tapi dia ingat saat Yunho bilang mereka akan bertemu lagi. Dan masalahnya adalah Jaejoong hanya bisa melihatnya di TV atau majalah seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia sangat ingin menggunakan _mind gate._ Kemudian Jaejoong menutup matanya perlahan, membayangkan Yunho dan...

Puff!

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Yunho dan saat Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia melotot melihat Yunho jatuh tepat ke atas tubuhnya.

"Ouuuch!" keduanya mengerang. Yunho menatap_ yeoja_ yang membeku di bawahnya dan melebarkan senyumnya.

"Hai, Jaejoong..."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna. "Ini, ini berat..."

"Ah, _mianhae..._" Yunho segera bangun dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan duduk di kasur. Dia memandang sekeliling dan Jaejoong duduk di sebelahnya sambil menatapnya intens.

"Jadi.. ini kamarmu?" tanya Yunho balik menatap Jaejoong.

_"N-ne.."_

"Jadi begini caranya kau datang ke kamarku waktu itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Aku, aku hanya memikirkanmu dan puff! Itu terjadi..." Jaejoong tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena gugup dengan Yunho yang menatapnya dalam.

"Apa kau memikirkanku sampai begitunya? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yunho dengan senyumnya. Jaejoong yang mendadak merasa sulit bernafas hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Jangan jadi pengecut begitu Kim Jaejoong, hadapi aku sekarang."

Jaejoong mendongak dan bertemu dengan mata yang tengah menatapnya nakal. "Kau..."

"Ketika temanmu memintaku untuk menulis itu, aku terus berpikir, apakah benar _yeoja_ cantik itu penggemarku? Apa dia sungguh menyukaiku? Dan aku mecoba keberuntunganku dengan menambahkan nomor ponselku di sana. Tapi kau tidak pernah menghubungiku. _Wae..?_"

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku menghubungimu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak memberi nomorku pada sembarang orang. Apa kau berpikir jika kau menghubungiku, aku tidak akan tahu itu kau?"

"_Ani,_ bukan begitu.. hanya saja, aku takut.."

"_Wae?_ Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu... mmm, mungkin sedikit, tergantung pada situasi, maksudku aku tidak akan menyakitimu dalam artian negatif.. kalau kau paham apa yang kumaksud." Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mengangkat dagunya.

_"So, please.. see me as your senior, not a star.."_

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menceritakan tentang kekuatanmu padaku?"

"Tapi itu terdengar gila..."

"Tak apa, pikiranku sudah gila karenamu."

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya lagi. _"Yunho-ssi, please stop it.."_ gumamnya.

"_Stop what?_ Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu, hehehe..." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong sekali lagi. "Ayolah.. jangan malu begitu. Aku hanya tidak tahan untuk menggodamu, _you're too cute..._"

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa percaya ini, kau berbicara padaku seperti itu.." Jaejoong menunduk.

"Jae, lihat aku."

Jaejoong mendongak perlahan, menatap Yunho yang tengah menatapnya hangat. "Kaulah yang memanggilku kemari, untuk apa? Supaya kau bisa melihatku kan? Jadi berhenti menunduk dan menutupi wajahmu. Tatap mataku, ambil nafas dalam-dalam dan ceritakan padaku..."

Jaejoong mengikuti intruksi Yunho. Dia mengambil nafas dalam, menenangkan detak jantungnya dan mulai menceritakan Yunho semuanya. Walaupun ceritanya terdengar sulit dipercaya tapi Yunho bisa menerimanya.

"Sekarang bolehkah, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong memberanikan diri.

"Tentu, kau boleh menanyaiku apapun malam ini. Berhubung kau yang membawaku ke sini, _then I'm yours._"

Jaejoong merona.

"Aku.. hanya ingin mendengar hari-harimu sebagai idola. Maksudku pasti itu menyenangkan kan menjadi pusat perhatian?"

"Hmm, tidak juga... tapi berhubung aku mencintai _dance_ jadi itu tidak masalah untukku." Yunho lalu melanjutkan ceritanya tentang debutnya sebagai idola, staff-staffnya, pekerjaannya, keluarganya, sampai Jaejoong menyamankan diri dengan berbaring di kasur, mendengarkan kisah Yunho.

"Saat aku berlari padamu hari itu, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku kabur dari pekerjaanku. Aku sangat lelah tapi entah kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan berlari padamu lagi, tapi tanpa _mind gate_-mu." Yunho menatap _yeoja_ yang tampak hening di sebelahnya dan mendesah mendapati _yeoja_ itu telah tertidur.

"Aish... baru saja aku mau mengaku.." Yunho menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong, menyingkap rambut hitamnya ke belakang telinga, mengusap pipinya, mengecup hidungnya dan menyentuh bibir merahnya dengan jari.

_"You're really something, Kim Jaejoong..."_ Yunho terdiam begitu dia menyadari sesuatu. "Bagaimana aku pulang ke rumah? Aishh, aku tidak bisa membangunkannya atau keluar dari kamar ini."

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berpikir, dia memutuskan untuk berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong. Dia menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Esok paginya, Jaejoong bangun dan merasakan beban berat di pinggangnya. Jaejoong membuka matanya, menangkap wajah Yunho yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

_"Oh my God..."_ Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memerah.

Yunho yang mendengar gumaman perlahan membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum melihat tingkah _cute_ Jaejoong. _"Morning, babe..."_

Kemudian Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Bagaimana tidurmu? _Mian_ aku tidur disini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali ke kamarku tanpa menimbulkan keributan."

"Oh! _Mianhae.._ aku ketiduran. Harusnya kau membangunkanku."

_"It's okay, I was enjoying seeing your sleeping face."_

"Aku, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke kamarmu!" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan Puff! Yunho menghilang dari pandangan begitu dia membuka mata. _Suddenly, it feels empty._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Culture Park_

Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan di sepanjang jalan di antara pohon maple. Sekarang musim gugur dan beberapa daun berjatuhan tertiup angin. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar membuat Junsu ikut tersenyum.

Jaejoong memakai _sweater_ biru tua dipadukan dengan syal _baby blue _dan topi rajutan merah yang membuatnya tampak _cute._ Sedangkan Junsu memakai _sweater_ pink dan syal putih.

"Jadi kalian sedang dalam suatu hubungan sekarang?" tanya Junsu.

"_Ani,_ Su.. tidak secepat itu. Kami cuma mengobrol dan dia hanya menggodaku."

"Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir kalau kau ingin dia mencintaimu?"

"Tidak, tidak pernah. Dia terlalu jauh untuk kuraih, jadi lebih baik aku tidak terlalu banyak berharap."

_"Great.."_

Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar ucapan Junsu. _"Wae?"_

"Karena jika suatu hari dia bilang dia mencintaimu, berarti itu benar-benar datang dari hatinya, bukan karena _mind gate_-mu memintanya untuk mengatakannya."

"Hahaha... kupikir tidak mungkin dia bisa mencintaiku."

"Kenapa tidak? Berapa kali dia bilang kalau kau itu cantik..."

_"I'm nothing, just Kim Jaejoong. But he's Jung Yunho, a superstar."_

"Yeah, seorang _superstar_ yang sudah tidur di ranjangmu."

"Suu...!"

"Hahaha... hey, Jae lihat!" Junsu menunjuk sebuah kerumunan di belakang gereja tua. "Mungkinkah..?"

"Ayo mendekat!" Jaejoong menarik Junsu dan berlari menuju kerumunan.

Disana ada _photo session_ beberapa artis dengan kostum dan tema berbeda.

"_Omo!_ Lihat itu! _Hyunbin and Han Hyojoo_ _in autumn wedding dress... they're so_ _gorgeous!_" Junsu menunjuk dua artis yang tengah berpose di depan kamera. "Woah.. semua koleksi baju musim gugur kelihatan bagus. Aku ingin beli satu. Ayo _shopping_ setelah ini Jae-"

Junsu mengkerut saat melihat Jaejoong terpaku pada sosok yang tengah berpose sendirian di depan sebuah air mancur. Ya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jung Yunho yang mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih dan jaket _wool_ abu-abu, komplit dengan kacamata mins dan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Sepertinya pikiranmu terhubung dengannya, makanya kau selalu mengajakku _hang out_ ke tempat-tempat dimana dia berada."

Jaejoong tidak merespon.

"Jae! Aish.. hati-hati dengan pikiranmu," bisik Junsu. Jaejoong seolah tersadar mendengar kata-kata Junsu.

"_Mian,_ aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya. Tapi pikiranku kosong sekarang, jadi tidak akan terjadi sesuatu. Aku sudah mengontrolnya."

"Bagus. _Well,_ kau hanya perlu melihat yang lain oke.. untuk mengalihkan pikiranmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai melihat Hyunbin,_ couple_ Han Hyojoo. Fotografer meminta mereka melakukan _kiss scene_ dengan beberapa _professional move._ Mereka lalu berciuman layaknya sepasang pengantin baru. Jaejoong tenggelam dalam _scene_ di depannya sampai dia terperanjat begitu menyadari sesuatu. Dia baru saja membayangkan...

"Oh, tidak... Su, ayo pergi dari sini!" panik Jaejoong kemudian berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

"_Mwo?_ Tunggu... Jae, apa-" Junsu terdiam dan melebarkan mata sipitnya saat melihat langkah Jaejoong terhenti karena seseorang meraih syalnya dari belakang.

"Su, jangan menarik syal-" Jaejoong berbalik dan langsung _shock_ melihat Yunho berdiri tak jauh darinya, memegang ujung syalnya.

Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu –terutama para _yeoja_ berteriak histeris. Tapi Yunho tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Suara manajernya pun ia abaikan. Dia melangkah mendekati Jaejoong. Fotografer yang melihat kecantikan Jaejoong berpikir ini mungkin akan menarik. Dia mengabadikan setiap pergerakan mereka.

Yunho tersenyum lebar saat dia tepat berada di depan Jaejoong. Yunho mendekat sampai tak ada jarak di antara mereka. "Kau, si kecil _pervert..._"

"_Mianh-"_ ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat bibir dingin Yunho menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Yunho di bibirnya. Mereka memperdalam ciuman mereka, menghangatkan bibir mereka yang tadinya dingin. Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat sementara Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yunho.

Semuanya terpana melihat _hot kissing scene_ di depan mereka. Para_ namja_ yang menatap mereka tak berkedip, para _yeoja_ yang menangis dan bergumam tak terima walau ada yang mulai terlarut, para artis yang terlihat menikmati, dan Junsu yang hanya menganga.

Klik. Klik. Klik. Klik. Klik.

Jaejoong menyadari keheningan yang menyergap sekitarnya. Yang dia dengar hanyalah bisik-bisik lirih, hembusan angin yang lewat, dan suara jepretan kamera. Dengan cepat Jaejoong melepas ciumannya.

"_Jeongmal mianhae..."_ dia membungkuk lalu berbalik dan berlari secepat mungkin. Junsu yang masih _shock_ segera menyusul Jaejoong.

"_Shit,_ ciuman mereka lebih _hot_ daripada kita..." gerutu Hyunbin yang kemudian diikuti jitakkan Hyojoo di kepalanya.

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti saat dia menyentuh bibir tebalnya dengan jarinya. Sampai sebuah tepukan dari fotografer Lee di bahunya membuat Yunho terlonjak dan tersadar akan semuanya. Dia membuat kekacauan lagi.

"_Thanks for the great poses.._ ini akan menjadi gambar musim gugur terbaik tahun ini," senyum fotografer Lee kepadanya. "Bawalah _yeojachingu_-mu itu ke sesi foto selanjutnya, kalian berdua terlihat serasi saat bersama. Aku jadi ingin mengambil gambar kalian yang lain."

Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar permintaan itu.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong berhenti berlari, terengah-engah.

"_Oh, noooooo..."_ Jaejoong berseru dan menutupi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"_Suuuuu, I'm dead this timeeee..."_ Jaejoong menatap Junsu yang tengah mengatur nafas sambil balik menatapnya aneh.

"Haaahhh, haahh, kau takut atau bahagia haaah?"

"Kau bilang kau matiih, tapihh wajahmu tersenyum seperti orang bodohhh..."

Kemudian Jaejoong tersadar kalau dia tengah tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jaejoong's house on next Saturday_

Yunho berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih. Dia mengecek nomor rumah itu dengan secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Min, alangkah baiknya kalau memberiku alamat yang benar," ucap Yunho saat tangannya menekan bel.

Seorang _namja_ tua yang Yunho yakini adalah ayah Jaejoong membuka pintu. Dengan cepat Yunho membungkuk.

"Selamat siang, Jung Yunho _imnida,_ teman Jaejoong."

"Oh, Jung Yunho? Artis itu?" Yunho mengangguk. "Ah, silahkan masuk..."

Yunho mengucapkan terimakasih melangkah masuk, disambut dengan interior rumah yang didesain dengan tema kayu. Meskipun dia sudah masuk kamar Jaejoong, dia belum pernah melihat rumah Jaejoong secara keseluruhan.

"Jaejoong ada di dalam kamarnya. Ayo..." Mr. Kim menuntun Yunho ke kamar Jaejoong di lantai dua kemudian mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu.

"Jae, temanmu datang!" panggilnya satu kali lalu dia menatap Yunho. "Aku akan melanjutkan waktu berkebunku. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri, _arra?_"

_"Ne, gomawo ahjussie,"_ Yunho membungkuk saat Mr. Kim beranjak pergi.

Pintu terbuka. "Ya?" Kepala Jaejoong menyembul dari balik pintu dan seketika matanya membulat. "Yunho?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan melangkah mundur. Dia duduk di atas kasur sambil menatap Yunho tak percaya. Yunho memandang sekeliling.

"Tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku kesini."

"Aku, aku tidak memikirkanmu..." Jaejoong tergagap.

"Owh, itu tidak bagus.. harusnya kau memikirkanku sepanjang waktu."

"Aku, maksudku aku tidak memikirkanmu untuk datang kemari."

Yunho menatapnya intens. "_Ne,_ kau memang tidak melakukannya. Aku datang kesini sendiri. Ini lebih baik saat aku merasa sangat ingin menemuimu tanpa dikontrol oleh pikiranmu dan pergi ke sini dengan cara normal."

Yunho berjalan mendekat tanpa memutus tatapan mata mereka.

"Dan aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu..."

"A-apa?" Jaejoong mendadak _nervous._

"Bisakah aku menciummu? Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri sekarang."

Jaejoong terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan detak jantungnya menggila saat Yunho bergerak mendekat, meraup bibirnya dalam hitungan detik. Perlahan Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke kasur tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kemudian dia berpindah ke leher Jaejoong, mengendus, mencium, dan menghisapnya kuat, membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dan desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mmhh... _Saranghae..._" gumam Yunho. Jaejoong membuka matanya, _shock._

"_M-mwo?_ Aku, aku tidak..."

Yunho menatapnya dengan matanya yang tulus dan hangat. "Tidak, kau tidak sedang mengontrol pikiranku sekarang. Aku mengatakannya dari dalam hatiku. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menciummu lagi... _Can I?_"

_"You can... do it, say it, more and more..."_ jawab Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain sebelum kehilangan kendali mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membuka matanya bersamaan dengan sinar matahari pagi yang menghujam matanya. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu perlahan bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya, menguap. Dia merasa tubuhnya sedikit menggigil dan baru sadar kalau dia tengah _naked._ Sesuatu menghantam memorinya. Dia menoleh ke samping, dimana ada sebuah gundukkan besar di bawah selimut.

_"Oh, my..."_ Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya begitu mengingat malam panas dengan _passionate kiss,_ erangan, dan desahan kenikmatan. "_I had sex on my first date...?_ Ini pasti karena pikiran kotorku...ishh..."

Gerakan di sebelahnya membuat Jaejoong kaget. Dengan cepat dia kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya, berpura-pura tidur.

Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya dan melihat sosok malaikat di sebelahnya. Yunho mendekat dan mencium pipi Jaejoong. "Berhenti berpura-pura tidur, aku ingin melihat _doe eyes_-mu..."

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak membuka matanya, tapi pipi merahnya tidak bisa disembunyikan dari pandangan Yunho.

_"Please...?"_ Yunho memohon dengan suara _sexy_-nya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal. "Ini memalukan!" serunya di balik bantal.

Yunho terkekeh. _"Wae...?"_

_"We had.. we had our.. our first.. so fast!"_

"Yeah, kemungkinan ada sedikit bantuan kotor dari pikiranmu, kkkk..."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah begitu mengingat bahwa dialah yang membayangkan semua sentuhan Yunho saat mereka berciuman semalam.

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Ayolah.. tak usah malu.. walaupun itu kau yang memintaku melakukannya, tapi kau harus tahu jika pada akhirannya itu adalah keinginanku sendiri untuk memilikimu."

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Yunho yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak bisa percaya ini... _You're mine._"

Yunho menciumnya sekilas. _"Believe it, I'm yours."_

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar... kita bercinta semalaman tanpa mengisi perut terlebih dulu."

Jaejoong bangun lalu dengan cepat memakainya pakaiannya yang berserakkan di lantai. "Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan, tunggu sebentar oke?"

_"Ok, babe..."_

Tapi kemudian Jaejoong berhenti di depan pintu lalu berbalik, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yunho memberinya tatapan '_mwo?_' dan Jaejoong lagi-lagi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini pada _appa?_ Kau bahkan belum pernah keluar dan aku yakin dia mendengar semuanya..."

"Apakah itu masalah?"

_"Molla..."_

"Kau perlu bantuanku untuk menjelaskannya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Mandilah dan bersihkan dirimu. Aku bisa mengatasinya," kata Jaejoong seraya membuka knop pintu.

Dia menemukan ayahnya tengah duduk di ruang tamu dengan ibunya, menonton berita pagi. Mereka berdua melihat ke arah Jaejoong dengan mata penuh pertanyaan. _Please, jangan_ _bertanya apapun,_ pikir Jaejoong.

"Pagi Jae, sarapanmu ada di dapur," Mrs. Kim memberitahu. Jaejoong mengangguk dan baru saja akan berjalan ke dapur saat ayahnya tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Jae, apakah kau...?" Mr. Kim berhenti. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera berlari ke dapur.

"Aneh, sepertinya tadi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi aku lupa apa yang ingin kutanyakan... mungkin aku memang sudah tua.." Mr. Kim bergumam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

Bagaimana yeorobun, terpuaskankah dengan chap ini?

next chap udah chap terakhir loh... *bocoran*

Buat yang masih penasaran ma hubungan yoosu, mereka udah jadian kok. Kan ada penjelasannya di chap 2, coba baca dengan teliti yah^^

Wah, wah, saking penasarannya ada yang baca versi aslinya ya.. Ga usah minta maaf dong chingu, itu kan hak kamu. Tapi moga jha terjemahannya selama ini muasin kamu iia^^

Dan buat para readers sekalian, berkenan review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Mind Gate**

**Author: **memoryRy

**Translator and Editor: **Me

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Shun Oguri (Hana Kimi)

Cho Kyuhyun

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Humor(?)

**Warning: **Genderswitch! for uke

**Disclaimer: **Cerita ini bukan punya saya, tapi punya **memoryRy**, salah satu author di asianfanfics . com (hilangkan spasi). Alhamdulilah saya sudah mendapat izin dari **memoryRy** untuk menerjemahkannya dan mengubah genrenya menjadi genderswitch. Sekali lagi cerita ini BUKAN PUNYA SAYA. Oke, sekian dan terimakasih.

Credit: MemoryRy AFF

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seoul University_

_"OH MY GOD!"_

"Junsu! Bisa kau diam!" Jaejoong memukul lengan Junsu. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuruni tangga dalam perjalanan menuju Lab Yoochun.

"Aku.. kau.. dia.." Junsu berhenti. "_I'm speechless.._ kalian berpacaran? aku masih tidak percaya ini.. tapi selamat _ne!_ Dan _gomawo_ juga tiketnya!" Junsu melambaikan dua tiket _performance_ Yunho malam ini. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka menghentikan langkah mereka saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke arah mereka sambil berseru.

_"I'll slap that bitch!"_

"_Noonaaa,_ jangan lakukan itu jebal... kalau kau mau, pukul aku saja..."

Dan kemudian, _yeoja_ yang Jaejoong kenali sebagai senior mereka, Cho Kyuhyun, dan Changmin yang tengah mengikuti di belakangnya, berhenti begitu melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Itu dia _noona..._" Changmin berbisik.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Apa kau Kim Jaejoong?" tanyanya dengan nada keras. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"_Shit,_ ternyata di cantik... Ayo pergi Min, aku akan memukulmu sebagai ganti untuk melampiaskan amarahku."

Kyuhyun kembali berbalik menuruni tangga. Changmin tersenyum lebar dan beranjak mengikutinya.

"Tunggu, Changmin-ssi.." panggil Jaejoong.

_"Ne?"_ Changmin berhenti dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, itu hanya.. Yunho baru saja memberitahuku kalau dia telah berpacaran denganmu dan seisi kelas mendengarnya. Kau tahu? Itu seperti badai di fakultas kami. Kyu _noona_ juga mendengarnya dan dia memintaku untuk menunjukkan dirimu. Beruntung kau mempunyai wajah cantik karena dia menoleransi semua hal yang menurutnya cantik."

"Miiin! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Changmin mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari bawah.

_"Sorry, I gotta go! See you later Jaejoong-ssi!"_ Changmin segera berlari menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar.

Jaejoong memasang wajah =.= sementara Junsu o.o

"_Omo,_ Su.. aku tidak bisa makan di kafetaria mereka lagi."

"Yeah, kau pacar seorang _superstar_ sekarang."

Pikiran Jaejoong masih melayang entah kemana ketika tanpa disadarinya kakinya salah melangkah dan tiba-tiba sebuah gravitasi menariknya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"JAEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Suara benturan keras terdengar di ujung tangga. Junsu membeku sebelum mendengar suara teriakan dari bawah. Dengan cepat Junsu berlari dan melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin tengah mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya Tuhan... apa dia baik-baik saja?" Junsu meraih tubuh Jaejoong dengan perasaan khawatir dan ketiganya membelalakan mata mereka begitu melihat banyaknya darah di tangan Changmin yang baru digunakannya untuk menopang kepala Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Stage on Rehearsal_

Yunho menghentikan gerakan _dance_-nya dan meletakkan tangannya di dada dengan wajah kesakitan. Dia terduduk di lantai panggung.

"Stop! Hentikan musiknya! Yunho kau baik-baik saja?" Manajer Yunho berlari ke arahnya.

"_Gwenchana,_ aku hanya merasa dadaku sakit dan aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan suara yang ketakutan..."

"Tapi disini hanya ada suara musik. Mungkin itu hanya ada di kepalamu. Istirahatlah sebentar, oke?"

Perasaan Yunho tidak enak. Dia menatap manajernya, berharap dia bisa melihat Jaejoong sebentar sebelum penampilannya malam ini.

"Kau boleh pergi, tapi kembali sebelum jam 5. Kita akan mulai jam 8."

Yunho tersenyum senang. Apa sekarang aku sedang dikontrol pikirannya? pikirnya tapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Gomawo,_ aku akan kembali..."

Yunho memakai kacamata dan jaket hitamnya, bersiap pergi. Ketika dia membuka ponsel untuk memanggil Jaejoong, di sana ada 9 _misscall_ dari Changmin. Dengan cepat Yunho menelepon balik. Wajahnya memucat mendengar kata-kata Changmin dari seberang sana. Kemudian dia berlari cepat menuju tempat parkir, mengusap matanya yang telah berair. Sungguh dia ingin cepat-cepat berada di rumah sakit.

Puff! Tubuhnya terasa jatuh entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A Black Space_

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menemukan kegelapan. "Uhhh... ngg, kepalaku sakit."

"_Well, well, well,_ tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi secepat ini." Jaejoong mendengar suara yang familiar di sekitarnya.

"Oguri?" panggil Jaejoong ragu.

"Yeah, Jaejoong... apa kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

"Oguri, bisakah kita tidak berbicara dalam kegelepan. Ini membingungkan saat aku tidak tahu keberadaanmu."

"Oh, oke.. maaf aku lupa menyalakan lingkaran cahayaku lagi." Api putih menyala dan Jaejoong bisa melihat sesosok _namja_ dalam _yukata._

"Jadi Jaejoong.. apa kau ingat yang kukatakan sebelumnya?"

"Jika, jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, itu artinya aku.. mati?"

"Ya, akan sepenuhnya mati setelah aku mentransfer semua energiku padamu dan kau akan menjadi sepertiku, penjaga _mind gate._"

"_Andweeeeee,_ tidak bisaaa! Aku tidak ingin mati mudaaaa... aku, aku baru saja mendapatkan kebahagianku! Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggunya! Aku baru.. baru saja memulai kisah dengannya, aku ingin lebih banyak mengumpulkan kenangan indah bersamanya! Aku, aku bahkan baru melakukan _sex_ sekali!" air mata Jaejoong mengalir tanpa henti.

Oguri hanya mendesah melihat _crying baby_ di depannya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang melintas cepat dalam pikirannya.

"_Oh, shit! _Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" rutuknya.

"Apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar, ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Aku akan kembali." BLINK! Oguri menghilang, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menangisi keras kematiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hospital_

Yunho duduk di bangku di depan ruang ICU, menangis dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya. Changmin menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan Kyuhyun mencoba menghiburnya. Junsu menangis di pelukan Yoochun sedangkan Yoochun sendiri tampak berpikir dalam, terkejut ketika melihat Yunho berteleportasi beberapa saat lalu.

Sebuah angin dingin yang lembut berhembus di sekitar mereka, membuat mereka sedikit menggigil. Oguri menampakkan dirinya di depan Yoochun. Yoochun dan Changmin terkaget karena memang hanya mereka berdua yang bisa melihat sesosok _namja_ dalam _yukata_ hitam panjang.

"Oguri!" Yoochun memanggilnya dan Oguri menatapnya. Changmin melebarkan matanya.

"Kau mengenalnya Mr. Park?"

Kemudian Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin.

_"Nugu?"_ tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mereka tidak bisa melihatnya..." Yoochun memberitahu Changmin.

"Melihat siapa?" tanya Junsu.

"_Nothing baby.._ aku akan membeli kopi untuk kita semua, oke?" Yoochun menarik diri dari Junsu dan berjalan ke arah Oguri seraya berbisik. "Ikuti aku.."

Oguri menatap Yunho sesaat sebelum melayang mengikuti Yoochun.

Di koridor satu blok dari ICU

"Jaejoong sudah menceritakan tentangmu padaku. Kenapa kau kemari? Untuk menjemputnya?"

"Tidak, dia akan sepenuhnya mati setelah setelah aku memindahkan semua energiku padanya. Tapi, masalah yang sebenarnya sedang duduk di sana."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"_Namja_ bernama Yunho itu, memegang sebagian energi _mind gate_ di tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak akan bisa mati jika energinya terbagi."

"Bagaimana bisa Yunho mempunyai energi? Aku tidak pernah memberi _mind gate_ padanya."

"Ketika kau berhubungan dengan seseorang, berbagi panas tubuh dan aura. Saat itulah energi bisa dipindahkan. Aku yakin mereka berdua sudah melakukan _sex_ sebelumnya hingga energi bisa berpindah. Argh, benar-benar menggangu..." Oguri terlihat kesal.

"Jadi, jika energi terbagi Jaejoong tidak akan mati?"

"Ya, tapi dia akan tertidur di ruang ICU selama sisa hidupnya sampai Yunho mati dan melepaskan energinya kembali ke Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong baru bisa mati sepenuhnya. Menyusahkaaannn..."

Yoochun mendesah lalu menatap teman lamannya itu dengan mata sedih.

"Maafkan aku Shun.. aku lupa menanyakan dirimu.. bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

"Aku? Di _dark space?_ Membosankan terkadang, tapi berhubung aku bisa berteleport kemana saja, aku menikmatinya. Sangat disesalkan bocah itu mati begitu cepat..." Oguri berhenti. "Tunggu sebentar, aku pikir teman kecilmu itu bisa hidup kembali!"

_"Jinjja? Ottoke?"_ tanya Yoochun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jika aku tidak bisa mentransfer energiku pada bocah itu, dia akan menjadi menyusahkan karena setengah mati. Karena itu aku akan mengambil energi dari tubuh mereka. Mereka bisa hidup normal lagi dan aku bisa tinggal lebih lama di _dark space_ sampai seseorang membuka _gem mind gate_ lagi. Tapi, ada konsekuensinya..."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka ketika aku mengeluarkan energi dari tubuh mereka."

"Aku pikir itu lebih baik daripada mereka mati."

"Hahaha... kau tidak pernah berubah Chun, selalu praktis dan simpel. Kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu segala konsekuensinya. Ayo..." Oguri melayang kembali ke ruang tunggu ICU.

Dia melayang ke arah Yunho dan Changmin memelototkan matanya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" seru Changmin.

"_Gwenchana_ Min, percaya padaku, aku sudah berbicara dengannya," jawab Yoochun seraya mengikuti Oguri.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"_Ne,_ dan mana kopinya?" tanya Junsu sama-sama bingung.

"Diamlah.. diam dan tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," jawab Yoochun kalem.

Oguri menatap Yoochun dan tersenyum. Setelah itu dia menyentuh kepala Yunho yang masih menangis di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Sebuah cahaya biru tiba-tiba terpancar dari tubuh Yunho dan tertarik masuk ke dalam tangan Oguri. Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho pingsan yang dengan segera ditahan Changmin sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai.

"Aku selesai. Aku akan menyelesaikan bagian bocah itu sekarang."

"Tunggu, Shun.. senang bertemu denganmu lagi dan terimakasih." Yoochun tersenyum.

"_It's nothing,_ Chun. Kau sudah memecahkan rahasia _mind gate_ tanpa mengalami kematian sepertiku. Aku akan menemuimu lagi lain waktu," kata Oguri sebelum dia menghilang dari hadapan Yoochun.

"Seseorang cepat panggil dokter!" pinta Changmin seraya menahan tubuh Yunho dengan lengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A Black Space_

"Hey, berhenti menangis!" Oguri berseru begitu dia sudah berada di depan Jaejoong lagi.

"K-kau.. kembali, kembali untuk membuatku mati sepenuhnya..? Huhuhuhuhuhuhu..."

"Berhenti menangis, kau tidak akan mati sekarang."

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan Oguri.

"Aku, aku akan kembali hidup...?"

"Ya."

"Tapi, tapi, bagaimana?"

"Anggap saja ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu saat kau melakukan _sex_ sebelum mati." Oguri mendesah pelan sementara Jaejoong _blushed._

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa kau akan tetap sama seperti ini saat sadar nanti. _So, I just wish_ _you a good luck._ Sekarang aku akan mengambil energi darimu untuk menutup _mind gate._"

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, Oguri sudah menyentuh kepalanya. Sebuah cahaya biru keluar dari tubuhnya dan setelah itu dia pingsan.

_"Goodbye, kiddos..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hospital_

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat wajah cemas Changmin dan Kyuhyun di sebelahnya. "Dimana aku?"

"Di ruang gawat darurat. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yunho duduk dan mencoba mengingat sesuatu, tapi dia tidak bisa. "Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berlatih... tunggu!" Dia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan matanya membulat. "_Oh, shit! _Aku terlambat untuk penampilanku!" Yunho bangun dengan cepat.

"Tunggu _hyung!_" panggil Changmin. "Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Dia masih belum sadar."

Yunho mengernyit. _"Nugu?"_

"Kim Jaejoong, _hyung..._"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang sebelum manajer _hyung_ memakanku hidup-hidup! _Bye!_" Yunho berlari keluar meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan.

Sementara di ruang ICU, Jaejoong terbangun dan membuat suster yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya memanggil dokter. Setelah dokter selesai memeriksa, dia memanggil Yoochun dan Junsu untuk melihat Jaejoong. Junsu tersenyum lega melihat Jaejoong duduk di ranjang dengan wajah segar.

"Kau masih hidup! Terimakasih tuhan!" seru Junsu seraya menerjangnya.

"Yeah, aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi..."

"Chun, cepat beritahu Yunho!"

"Tunggu!" Jaejoong menatap mereka dengan kesal. "Apa maksudmu dengan memberitahu Yunho? Yunho, Jung Yunho?"

"Ya siapa lagi? Dia berhak untuk tahu..." jelas Junsu bingung.

"Jika kau berani memberitahu Yunho yang entah kenapa membuatmu berpikir kalau dia berhak tahu, aku tidak akan berbicara padamu lagi selama sisa hidupku. _Our friendship is an end._"

Suster yang tengah memeriksa tekanan darah Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, begitu juga dengan dokter yang tengah menulis laporan kesehatan Jaejoong. Mereka tahu bahwa bintang terkenal Jung Yunho baru datang ke sini dan menangisi kekasihnya.

"Tapi, _wae?_ Dia _namjachingu_-mu sekarang..."

"Ap- dia apa?" Jaejoong menatap temannya itu marah. "Apa kau gila Su? Aku tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya dan sangat mengidolakannya, tapi aku tidak pernah sampai mengkhayalkan diriku menjadi pacarnya."

"Tapi kau bilang padaku kalau kau sudah melakukan SEX dengannya!"

Semuanya membeku _shock_ mendengar ucapan Junsu. Yoochun mengangguk, mulai paham dengan maksud Oguri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Backstage after Yunho's Performance_

Fotografer Lee berjalan menghampiri Yunho ketika _namja_ itu baru saja akan pulang.

"Yunho-ssi!" panggilnya dan Yunho tersenyum ke arahnya. "_Great night for you heh?_ Dengar, aku ingin mengadakan sesi pemotretan White X-Mas untuk edisi desember nanti dan aku ingin kau yang menjadi modelku, tapi tidak sendiri..."

"Tentu, tidak masalah. Aku bisa berfoto dengan siapapun."

"Yeah, tapi untuk kali ini kau pasti akan gembira. Aku menginginkanmu bersama _yeojachingu_-mu."

Yunho _shock_.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau terkejut, tapi ya seperti itulah. Kau pasti sangat senang untuk memberitahukan ini pada _yeojachingu_-mu kan? Btw, aku sudah menerbitkan majalahmu untuk edisi musim gugur. Itu benar-benar gambar yang _amazing_! Aku yakin akan _sold out!_"

Yunho masih memasang muka _shock_-nya ketika fotografer Lee menepuk bahunya sebelum beranjak pergi.

_"Is he crazy or something...?"_ gumam Yunho seraya melanjutkan kembali langkahnya untuk pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Two days later, Seoul University_

Jaejoong menatap ke luar jendela. Dia mendesah pelan. Apa semua yang diceritakan Junsu tentangnya dan Yunho adalah benar? Tapi dia mendapati foto Yunho di ponselnya juga tulisan tangan Yunho di gambarnya. Dia ingin mempercayai Junsu, tapi jika itu memang benar, kenapa Yunho tidak pernah menghubunginya sejak dia berada di rumah sakit.

Jaejoong kembali mendesah dan masih menatap pemandangan di luar sedangkan kelas masih ramai menunggu kedatangan Yoochun.

Sementara itu Junsu dan Yoochun berjalan beriringan di koridor menuju kelas.

"Aku tidak percaya keduanya tidak ingat apapun dan Jaejoong bahkan menyebutku pembohong! Dia harus melihat majalah ini." Junsu memegang erat majalah di tangannya.

"Yeah, tapi kupikir ini akan baik-baik saja..."

_"Wae?"_

"Karena tidak peduli kau kehilangan ingatanmu, tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong. Mereka hanya perlu sebuah kontak."

_"Aish, you pervert!"_ Junsu memukul lengan Yoochun sebelum mereka memasuki kelas. Junsu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan melempar majalah di meja membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Lebih baik kau melihatnya." Junsu duduk dengan bibir mengerucut dan Jaejoong membuka majalah itu perlahan.

"Perhatian, sekarang kita akan membuat grup, oke. Bentuk anggota kelompok sebanyak 4 orang dan aku akan memberikan setiap grup kasus yang berbeda." instruksi Yoochun.

Seisi kelas mulai berbaur membentuk grup. Jaejoong berhenti melihat majalah saat dua _yeoja_ bergabung dengan meja mereka. Krystal dan Sulli.

"_Omo_, Jaejoong-ah, kau membaca majalah itu juga?" tanya Sulli.

"Aish, tentu saja _namjachingu_-nya akan memberikan majalah itu padanya," sahut Krystal.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku belum melihat apa-apa," Jaejoong bingung.

"Buka saja halaman 23," ujar Junsu diikuti anggukan Krystal dan Sulli.

Jaejoong membuka halaman itu. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat pose Yunho yang tengah menggenggam syal _baby blue_-nya dan beberapa _kissing scene_ mereka di tengah daun yang jatuh berguguran.

"Aku benar-benar iri padamu Jaejoong-ah..." ujar Krystal dan Sulli dengan mata menerawang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CF Filming Area_

Yunho duduk di kursinya sambil menunggu _scene_ selanjutnya untuk CF minuman kesehatan yang dibintanginya. _Wardrobe noona_ baru saja memberinya jaket tambahan karena cuaca cukup dingin.

"Yunho-ssi, bisakah kapan-kapan kau kau membawa _yeojachingu_-mu? Kami sangat ingin tahu seperti apa pribadinya berhubung di majalah dia terlihat sangat cantik..." kata _wardrobe noona._

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Majalah apa?"

"Edisi musim gugur. Kau belum melihatnya?" belum sempat Yunho menjawab, seseorang memanggil _yeoja_ itu dan dia permisi pergi. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung memikirkan tingkah orang-orang yang aneh padanya dan tentang _yeojachingu_ yang dia sama sekali tidak punya.

Dan dia ingat, kalau majalah edisi musim gugur masih berada di dalam tasnya, belum dibuka. Didorong rasa penasaran, Yunho mengambilnya dan mulai membukanya. Dia berhenti di halaman 23 dengan wajah _shock_.

Di sana, ada sosok _yeoja_ cantik yang terasa familiar di matanya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang tertutup topi rajutan merah, mata besarnya, bibir merahnya, dan dia menciumnya begitu dalam di gambar itu.

"_Oh my God..._ apakah dia yang dimaksud Changmin?" bisik Yunho dan dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memanggil Changmin.

_"Aww... Ha-halo hyung?"_

"Kau baik-baik saja Min?"

_"Ne, seperti biasa noona memukulku lagi. Ada apa hyung?"_

"Hahaha, kalian benar-benar pasangan aneh. Ngomong-ngomong, _yeoja_ yang pernah kau sebut sebelumnya, Kim Jaejoong? Siapa dia?"

_"Yeojachingumu tentu saja."_

"Dimana, dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

_"Apa kau sedang ngelindur hyung? Tentu saja kau bisa menemukannya di Fakultas Psikologi, aawwwww! Hyung aku harus pergi!_

Changmin memutus sambungan telepon. Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya. Kim Jaejoong? _Yeojachingu_-nya? pikir Yunho dan dia merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya saat melihat gambar itu lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan _yeojachingu_ secantik dirinya?" Yunho berbisik lirih seraya menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. Tiba-tiba bayangan tubuh_ naked_ di bawahnya muncul dalam pikirannya. Yunho membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

_'Yunho...aaarggghhhh...Yun...haaah, fas, faster...'_

_ 'Yess, baby...arrghhh...you, you're soo...aarrghhh...'_

Yunho berdiri dengan cepat begitu tersadar dari pemandangan _sex scene_ di dalam pikirannya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya? Aku harus menemuinya."

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya, mengabaikan orang-orang yang menyerukan namanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seoul University, Phsycodiagnostic Class_

Jaejoong tidak bisa fokus dalam kelas sampai akhirnya Yoochun mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Ketika Junsu sedang berbicara dengan Yoochun begitu kelas mereka selesai, Jaejoong kembali membuka majalah lagi, menatap gambarnya dan Yunho.

Kelas sedang ramai membicarakan makan siang saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Semuanya menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan melihat _namja_ yang tengah terengah dengan ekspresi terkejut, kecuali Jaejoong yang sudah tenggelam dalam dunia imajinasi tentang gambar di tangannya tanpa menyadari siapa yang baru datang.

"Maaf Mr. Park mengganggu mata kuliah anda. Aku hanya ingin bertemu seseorang..." kata Yunho sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

Yoochun dan Junsu saling berpandangan sebelum kembali menatap Yunho.

"_Gwenchana,_ kelasku sudah selesai. Tapi, apakah kau berlari kemari dari entah manapun kau berada tadi?"

"Tidak, aku menyetir kesini dan hanya berlari sedikit untuk sampai ke kelas ini."

"Apakah ada suara-suara yang menyuruhmu untuk datang kemari?"

"Apa?" Yunho menatapnya bingung. "Tidak Mr. Park, aku datang ke sini karena aku ingin bertemu seseorang."

Junsu menujuk Jaejoong yang tengah memandangi majalah. "Kau mencarinya kan?"

Yunho mengangguk seraya berjalan pelan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih belum sadar keadaan sekitar. Semuanya menahan nafas ketika Yunho sudah berdiri di samping Jaejoong. Yunho menatap sosok Jaejoong yang terlihat fokus pada majalahnya sambil sesekali tersenyum malu. Tanpa sadar Yunho ikut tersenyum.

"Kim Jaejoong...?" tidak ada respon.

"Kim Jaejoong! _Look at me, please..?_" Yunho menaikkan suaranya membuat Jaejoong mendongak kaget.

"K-kau... ba-bagaimana..?" Jaejoong tergagap.

"Aku perlu membuktikan sesuatu." Yunho membungkuk, bergerak mendekati Jaejoong dan kemudian mencium bibirnya.

Jaejoong _shock_ dengan sentuhan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Yunho menahan kepala Jaejoong untuk mencegah Jaejoong menarik diri. Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya seiring dengan dalamnya ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit membuat iri mata-mata yang melihat mereka, Yunho menarik dirinya perlahan dengan senyum bahagia terukir di wajah tampannya.

_"Baby... I miss you..."_ ucap Yunho lembut membuat Jaejoong menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ini sangat memalukan..."

Yunho terkekeh ketika potongan-potongan memori satu persatu kembali memenuhi otak mereka.

_"You're sooo cuteee..."_ ucap Yunho gemas lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya sekali lagi, membuat seisi kelas kembali riuh. Junsu dan Yoochun tersenyum senang melihat itu. Tidak ada lagi _mind gate,_ mulai sekarang hanya hati merekalah yang akan mengontrol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Yahhhh selesei deh TT

Chapnya dikit ya chingu? mian ne, emang dari sananya cuma segini. Aku juga rada ga rela pas ngetik chap ini, tapi yah mau gimana lagi :(

So, gimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini? Semoga selama ini kalian terhibur ne^^

Fic ini sekaligus authornya adalah salah satu favoritku. Kalau kalian ingin baca cerita 'amazing' lainnya kalian bisa kunjungi profil memoryRy di AFF, _there is a lot of yunjae fantastic stories.. _Dijamin chingu-chingu bakal terpuaskan deh^^

Dan tak lupa aku mau ngucapin jeongmal gomawo buat para readers yang setia baca ff ini dan juga para reviewers yang udah berkenan memberikan komentar, maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu *bow*

Sekalian promosi, jangan lupa kunjungi blogku di yunjaealways . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi), karena ga semua ff aku post disini.

And last, special thanks to:**  
**

**CassieCiel** **:**** desroschan : sienna-w5 : sirius : Mizuumi Aoi : Oryzasativa : bluesky : kireina : tinaff359 : yj : nannaa : stephanie choi : kouyuki : 2K : LuCassiopeia : heeli : rie yunnie bear : rivisofayy : irengiovanny : meirah.1111 : EvilmagnaeMin : Yunholicious : heesy : hominism : Yunjae : Snowhite04 : lee gyura : gdtop : Qhia503 : riska0122 : Nina317Elf : Anggik : AIDASUNGJIN : Namecassiofia : miramink : stephannie carolina : desi2121 : Kazuma B'tomat : blue minra : gaem heewon : SsungMine : Jaylyn Rui : cassiofia : kyu501lover : Beakren : Haiiro-Sora : Black Snow : oom. komariah.921 : cassieyunjae : KimShippo : Geuchan : fifian160 : YuyaLoveSungmin : Aoi Ko Mamoru : nunnachan : Jung Yunjae : Babyhyun : ririnelfkms : jaexi : Kimimaki : leeyunjaemauro : audrey musaena : jongwookie : kiki : Reysa J : jena8 : ChoiKyuHwa731 : Seo Shin Young : DadjoePranatha : nugu : Momoshfly2401 : loupeu : JungJaema : Shelvya Cho : rara : Eun Blingbling : Chan Nuriza : Cho SungKyu OKS : Guest**

Thanks for your review^^

See ya~


End file.
